From the Eyes of a Monster
by SparkleSpider
Summary: OCs added into the story and everything gets darker, a psychological story about a pair of latecomers to Beacon, one of which has a dark past with a certain girl in red... M for violence/gore
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue

7 years ago

8 year old Ruby skipped happily through the woods with her older sister, Yang. They were out in the woods playing, like they did every Friday after school.

"Woah, Yang look" Ruby said, pointing.

"What is it, what are you pointing at?" Yang caught up to Ruby and spotted what she was looking at, a large metal building, like nothing either of them had ever seen before. It was a wreck, bits of it had fallen off and vines grew on it's rusted walls.

"Let's go inside!" Ruby shouted, Yang was about to argue but Ruby had already ran off, so she just grinned and ran after her sister. When she caught up with Ruby, her sister was pulling on the door attempting to gain access to the large structure. She let go and looked at Yang with sad eyes.

"Okay, I'll open it".

"Yay!" Ruby jumped in the air as her sister quickly pulled the door open, before the door was even fully open Ruby ran in, Yang followed behind her.

The lights were barely working and the majority of the light came from the holes in the roof, the girls made their way down the corridors powered by Ruby's curiosity. They ended up in a large, empty room, and they were face to face with a beast, only a little taller than Yang, the beast had large forearms and strong legs, it's head owned two blue eyes, it's maw was adorned with razor sharp teeth and it's spine ended with a short tail it's body was covered in fuzzy hair like that of a tarantula and under it's hair was a very tough carapace.

The creature looked at them with a curiosity, Ruby stepped towards it but Yang was more cautious, she began to quietly load one of her gauntlets. Ruby put her hand on it's snout and rubbed the beast, it seemed to be enjoying itself.

"Come on Yang, It doesn't bite!" Ruby said.

"Okay fine" Yang attempted to turn off her gauntlet but it misfired, the sound of the shot terrified the beast. Then Ruby noticed something, it's eyes had gone from being blue to a pure crimson, it grinned maliciously and slashed at Ruby multiple times with it's claws, she screamed in pain as blood covered the floor and splattered over the walls.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she ran towards the beast, she punched it square in the face causing it to recoil, it didn't charge at Ruby again, it simply looked in her direction and a vine burst from the floor, coiled around her neck and began to tighten, choking her. Ruby passed out due to lack of oxygen and blood. Yang tried to run to Ruby but felt a vine wrap around her leg, it hoisted her off the floor and threw her across the room, she landed on a control panel and accidently pushed a few buttons. The room changed colour, as red lights activated and an automatic voice announced 'GRIMM CLEANSING INITIATED' as this was said a pair of turrets burst into life, the beast leaped on one of them, tearing it to shreds. The other turret opened fire and tore through the beast's carapace. The beast withdrew by climbing the wall and escaping through a hole in the roof, once it retreated the vines it had summoned did the same and went back into the ground. Yang slipped into unconsciousness.

Yang awoke to feel the morning sun on her face it was shining through a hole in the ceiling, a piece of glass embedded in her cheek, she pulled it out then looked around her 'Oh yeah, this place', she thought. She then screamed.

"RUBY!" She ran to the middle of the room where she lay unconscious in a pool of her own blood, claw marks in her skin and clothes alike, and a clear bruise around her neck where the vine was strangling her, Yang shook her "Ruby! Please wake up", she hugged her sister "Please don't die" She was beginning to cry now "I won't be able to go on if you do, you mean everything to me!"

Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open and met with Yang's, Ruby's eyes widened in shock, she weakly lifted her hand to touch Yang's cheek, she looked at Yang with genuine concern.

"Yang, you're bleeding", she then passed out again. Yang smiled then lifted her up and carried her out of the building, she then ran out of the forest as fast as she could, back to their home.

A few weeks later…

In the night Yang awoke to Ruby's screaming, she ran over to her bed and embraced her.

"It's okay, I'm here, don't worry it can't get you here" Ruby's injuries had just about healed but it was clear that thing had also injured her psychologically, and badly as well. The nightmares were bad enough but they were nothing compared to her fits of screaming and crying, she was getting better though, the nightmare still haunted her but she eventually stopped having her fits of screaming… After six years… but going to Signal helped, giving her a thing to do so she could forget the thing in the old metal building...


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue II**

The sun was going down as the beast made it's way out of the building it's blue eyes infected with fear and the right side of his body was riddled with bullet holes but the worst thing for him was the guilt, the image of the little girl's terrified face stuck in his mind, the other girl though, he rubbed his snout, she was strong. 'Must have been her sister' he barely finished the thought when he heard beeping, then a hail of bullets came his way, he dropped to all fours and ran as fast as he could 'damn that turret' he thought. A log was in the way, he was going too fast and crashed into it. He lay in a clearing, surrounded by grass, mushrooms and guilt. A smell introduced itself to his nose… Dust! He turned his head to see the barrel of a gun, deep inside the tube was a dust crystal, looking up from the barrel he saw two brown eyes staring at him and brown hair hid under the figure's hood. Looking at him he looked about 10.

"Blue eyes?" The boy muttered "Ah well you still look like a Grimm to me" He began to charge up his gun.

"WAIT!" A voice said, the boy looked around to see where the sound came from, the creature sat up while he wasn't looking "I said it" it mumbled. The boy turned back to look at it in shock.

"Y-you can talk?" the boy said, sitting down to join the beast.

"Y-yes, I can" the beast mumbled in return, somehow his voice sounded somewhat normal with no accent, it was also quite low.

"But you're still a Grimm are you not?"

"No, no I'm not… well I am but I...I...I DON'T KNOW!" The beast said flailing about a bit

"Show me you have a soul" The boy said "You need a soul to use your semblance, so show me your semblance"

"Okay, I'll try" The beast then stood up, a green glow emanated from the him, then eight vines burst from the ground, all turned to 'look' in the boy's direction, two much thicker vines with large pink bulbs on the top burst out from behind the beast and finally six huge leaves burst out of the ground, emanating from where the beast was standing. "Introducing Phyto-manipulation!" The beast said with a grin.

"What's it's use in combat?"

"The eight thin vines can whip or grab, the bulbs fire seeds at high velocity and the leaves are for protection" All the plants returned to the ground and the beast stopped glowing, he then sat back down "Say, what's your semblance?"

"I can slow my own perception of time, meaning I have more time to react to situations in combat"

"That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah I- wait where are my manners, my name is Petros, and you?" The boy asked

"My name huh?" The beast thought for a while "It's been a while since I've heard my own name, Alcatraz, but you can call me Al"

"Random question, Al, but how can you speak?" Petros asked inquisitively.

"Well I've been living in an old building and there's a load of books and I taught myself" Alcatraz said with the stupidest grin on his face. "Ok my turn for a random question, do you go to Signal?"

"Yeah I do" Petros answered

"Oh my, that's sooo cool!" Alcatraz looked ecstatic "So you're a hunter!?"

"I'm training to be one, this is my weapon, Thunderfairy, its a mix between a dust railgun and a tomahawk, but there's an odd number of people in my class so finding a sparring partner is hard"

"Sounds awful, I've dreamt of being a hunter for so long"

"Wouldn't that mean killing Grimm?" Petros asked

"Yeah but they hate me as much as humans do, I don't have a weapon though" Alcatraz said solemnly.

"Do you know what kind of weapon you want?" Petros asked

"Yeah"

"What if I gave you my toolkit, then when I go to school you tell me what parts you need next and I'll get them for you" Alcatraz practically launched into the air.

"You're not being serious, are you?"

"Dead serious, just seems like the right thing to-GAH!" He didn't finish his sentence before Alcatraz hugged him

"You're the best!"

Two months later

"Finished!" Alcatraz said triumphantly.

"Really, how is it?" Petros asked excitedly.

"Meet the Heartbreaker, it is a hand axe that can turn" he flipped it over so he was holding on to the axe head "A flak cannon " he fired a round and a huge hunk of dust in the shape of a bullet came out and decimated a tree in front of them, "Whaddya think?"

"I love it, but it looks a bit big for you" Petros said.

"I'll grow into it, I mean I'm only 10"

"You're 10? Same here! Anyway now that you got a weapon" He pulled out the Thunderfairy "Wanna spar?"

"Hell yeah!"

**Author's notes: hey guys thanks for being patient, i'll try to be more consistent later also sorry if this chapter isn't up to the standards of the last one I just wanted desperately to introduce the OC's, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1: Admission

**Chapter 1**

7 years later

The sun was shining over the town of Orre, a small town south of Vale dedicated to the mining and purification of dust crystals in the name of the Schnee Dust Company, this was where Petros lived. A small desert surrounds the town, a gripping embrace of sand. Alcatraz walked along the dusty main street, covered from head to toe in armour, Petros walked in front of him, a cloak covering his head only letting his eyes feel the air, he wore a grey shirt, tan cargo pants and a pair of combat boots to complete his look. Alcatraz held his black and pink axe, the Heartbreaker, while Petros held his green and blue tomahawk, the Thunderfairy. They stopped and turned to look at a billboard that showed news about any Grimm in the area.

"This one" Alcatraz said, pointing his gauntlet at a picture of a deathstalker.

"You really hate deathstalkers don't ya?" Petros said looking at Alcatraz

"Yeah, they're the worst" Alcatraz said as his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Alright it's apparently just outside of town" Petros said pointing in a north-east direction. They began walking in the direction of the deathstalker, weaving in and out of the busy streets passing people by.

"Petros, can I ask you something?" Alcatraz asked to break the silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do I need this armour for combat?" Alcatraz asked

"No" Petros said bluntly

"Then why do I wear it?" They were walking through the square when Petros stopped walking.

"Alcatraz, what isn't in that huge group over there?" He asked

"Um, I don't know" Alcatraz answered, genuinely confused.

"There are no faunus, not many people in this town have seen one before, you however look like a faunus cos your tail sticks out of your armour, granted there are no animals with a tail like that but to these townspeople you are just a large armoured faunus, does that satisfy you?" Petros said

"I guess but I don't like being stuck in this armour, it's just really warm."

"I know but let's keep moving, this deathstalker isn't gonna kill itself!"

"Y-yeah" Alcatraz answered, somewhat lost in his own thoughts. They continued moving through the town passing the mine, refinery and the Bullhead loading area. They finally set foot on the dusty sand, which was dotted with large jagged rocks, cacti and the odd bush.

"There" Petros said, pointing at a sleeping deathstalker under the shade of a rock "You distract it while I get to max power" he began to charge the Thunderfairy.

"With pleasure" Alcatraz replied, his eyes had gone to pure crimson as he walked up to the deathstalker, he then stepped on it's tail, hard. The deathstalker shrieked in pain and turned to look at it's assailant but the second it turned Alcatraz smashed it hard with his axe, cracking it's armoured carapace. Alcatraz took advantage of the dazed deathstalker and headbutted as hard as he could, the deathstalker couldn't take anymore punishment so it blindly attempted to hit Alcatraz, Alcatraz went into a defensive stance allowing him to take any hit from the deathstalker's claws as the deathstalker wildly smashed against his arms, doing no damage, Alcatraz then jumped onto the deathstalker's tail, not attacking it but just playing with it.

"Al, I'm ready" Petros shouted, Alcatraz stopped playing with the deathstalker and made eight vines come from the ground and they then wrapped themselves around the deathstalker and pinned it in place. Alcatraz then dropped to his knees, the deathstalker noticed why, it saw a huge ball of electricity on the end of the human's gun.

"Let it rip!" Alcatraz shouted as he said that the ball of energy went over his head, making his fur stand on end, when it collided with the deathstalker, the beast was enveloped in bolts of electricity, it's nerves were infected by electricity, the deathstalker was completely and utterly paralyzed. Petros put his weapon away and them simply said:

"Al, sic em!" On hearing this Alcatraz dropped his weapon then dropped to all fours and charged at the terrified deathstalker, he jumped on top of it and hooked his claws under the beast's carapace, then pulled and with a sickening squelch the section of carapace came free. The deathstalker had what looked to be tears in it's eyes, that only invigorated Alcatraz to continue with his assault, he began to glow green again and eight vines erupted from the ground again, this time wrapping around the deathstalker's tail, then pulling it down and forcing the deathstalker to sting itself in it's newly exposed flesh.

"GWAHAHAHA!" Alcatraz laughed at the sight before him, a deathstalker, stinging itself to death, he loved it. The deathstalker got over it's paralysis but it wasn't strong enough to fight the strength of the vines, it flailed around attempting to cut the vines but to no avail, and soon the beast died from it's own venom, "Awww, you're no fun" Alcatraz said as his eyes faded from red to blue. The two of them walked up to each other and high-fived. They both then turned to a Bullhead that must've landed while they were distracted, a man stepped out, he was dressed in green with white hair and small glasses. Petros knew who he was, the man clapped in applause.

"Now that, was a spectacular performance" The man said, he put his hand out to shake Petros's "My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and your name young man?"

"Petros Stone Sir" Petros said returning the handshake, Ozpin then turned to the armour-clad Alcatraz.

"And your name?" He asked Alcatraz

"Alcatraz Sir" Alcatraz said with a bow.

"Well" Ozpin said "I have been observing the two of you for some time and I must say your abilities to work as a team work exponentially, Petros I have no idea why you weren't able to join my school, and Alcatraz I don't know how you learned to use that hand axe with such a mix of brutality and grace. So here's my offer, you two… even though the school year started a few days ago, would you two like a place at my school?"

"Could I just have a talk with my partner?" Petros asked, he and Alcatraz walked off and began whispering.

"I need to show him" Alcatraz said

"No, he'll kill you for sure" Petros

"Look, it's now or never" Before Petros could argue Alcatraz walked up to Ozpin "Ozpin, let me truly introduce myself" he then smashed his axe into his chest piece, hard. Cracks appeared all over it, he tore it off, his fuzzy fur underneath was exposed, Ozpin was confused but watched with intrigue, Alcatraz then pulled off his gauntlets, exposing his sharp claws, he then took off his boots exposing his clawed feet, then he took his leggings off revealing his tan cargo shorts underneath, he then finally took his helmet off.

"Y-you're a Grimm?" Ozpin said in shock

"Yep" Alcatraz said simply.

"You used a semblance so you must-" Ozpin said before he was interrupted.

"Have a soul, yeah got that"

"Well then" Ozpin said, regaining his composure"What's your answer to my offer?"


	4. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Chapter 2**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, today would be a good day, she wouldn't shout at anyone no matter how angry they made her. Yes today everyone would see the nice side of the heiress…

A whistle went off in her ear and she fell to the ground, looking up she could see Ruby, she lost it.

"Good morning team RW-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss who proceeded to chase Ruby around the room with her pillow, swiping wildly at her but Ruby easily outran Weiss who eventually stopped chasing and began shouting.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Weiss screamed then stormed into the bathroom.

"Why'd ya do that Ruby?" Yang asked while fixing her hair

"Her reactions are the best" Ruby replied, smiling innocently. Both Ruby and Yang looked to the door when they heard a knock, Ruby went to answer it and saw it was Ozpin.

"Hello Miss Rose" he said "Please let all your teammates know they need to be in the courtyard in ten minutes in their combat gear, your lessons for this morning have also been cancelled"

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"There are two new arrivals" and with that he walked away.

"Wow, two new people, wonder what they'll be like" Yang said.

"I'll get Weiss you wake up Blake" Ruby said walking up to the bathroom door, she knocked "Weiss?"

"Go away" Weiss said.

"Look, I'm sorry" Ruby said.

"You promise you won't do that again?" Weiss asked, then she sniffed.

"I promise" Ruby replied. Weiss then opened the door and walked out in full combat gear having fully regained her composure.

"Let's go" She said with an uncharacteristic smirk plastered on her face.

"How did you..." Ruby asked in confusion but she gave up 'I'll never understand that girl' She thought.

"Hey Blake" Yang said flicking her nose "Get up"

"Five more minutes" Blake said turning over to avoid the flicking. Yang then tugged lightly at her pillow, causing Blake to clutch onto it, Yang then used her other hand to yank away Blake's blanket. "SO MEAN!" shouted Blake as she got out of bed.

"You need to-"Yang started

"I heard" Blake said bluntly

Later

Team RWBY along with team JNPR walked down the hall chatting among themselves as they walked towards the courtyard, they were greeted to the sun almost blinding them but they continued. Eventually they made it to the courtyard, they saw Professor Ozpin having a conversation with a boy and what looked to be a large lizard Grimm with the fur of a tarantula, wearing shorts.

"Oh, you're early" Ozpin said "No matter, these are the new arrivals" he moved his hand to point to the boy "This is Petros Stone, a boy from the town of Orre" he then moved his hand to point to the Grimm "This is Alcatraz, he's an interesting one as he is a Grimm with a soul, but you must treat him like you treat everyone else" everyone's jaw hung open in shock "You may also be wondering why I called your teams in particular, well these two will be moving into your rooms, Petros into RWBY and Alcatraz into JNPR but they are doing that mostly for sleeping reasons, the reason for that is their skill as a team of two surpasses that of a team of four. If you are uncertain of their skill a pair of partners may challenge them" Yang then put her hand up.

"Me and Blake" She shouted, Blake gave her a look for not asking her but nonetheless they went up to the centre of the courtyard and readied their weapons. Blake noticed Petros and Alcatraz were breathing in perfect synchronization.

"Begin" shouted Ozpin and with that Yang charged at Petros, who was charging his weapon, she readied her gauntlet for a punch, her punch was blocked when Alcatraz grabbed her fist, in a swift movement he picked her up and threw her across the courtyard, Blake fired her weapon in Petros's direction but Alcatraz blocked the bullets with his axe. Alcatraz then roared and fired a shot at Blake's feet, the kinetic impact with the ground made dust and stone fly into the air, along with Blake who then landed on Yang as she tried to get up.

"Alright this is perfect" Petros shouted "Alcatraz, lock 'em in place" With that Alcatraz dropped to all fours and his eyes began glowing green, then eight vines came out the ground and wrapped around Blake and Yang's bodies.

"What the hell, get off me!" Yang said as she couldn't see because of Blake's body. They were then hit by a powerful bolt of electricity that brought their aura to zero and the vines released them.

"The winners are Alcatraz and Petros" Ozpin announced as Alcatraz helped Blake up and Petros did the same with Yang. They walked off in their large group back into the building, Ozpin smiled "It's going to be an interesting year isn't it?"

**Sorry about how short this chapter is and how long it took me to release, I'm just quite busy at the moment so I will try my best to get these chapters out more frequently and as always, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Social life

Chapter 3

Team JNPR and RWBY were in the library with the new students, Alcatraz was sitting, mesmerized by the amount of books that adorned the shelves, Ren had gone off to make some snacks while Weiss sat there looking angrily at Alcatraz. Nora was the first to speak up.

"So what weapons have you guys got?" She asked merrily

"I got this thing" Alcatraz said while placing his axe on the table. "I called it Heartbreaker"

"Ooooh!" Nora said as Alcatraz put Heartbreaker back in the holster.

"This is the Thunderfairy" Petros said holding his tomahawk out. "It's a tomahawk with a dust railgun built in"

"Ooooh!" Nora repeated "That's pretty neat!" She then turned to Alcatraz who was sniffing the air.

"Can you smell that?" He asked.

"It wasn't me" Said Yang.

"I don't think that's what he meant you fool" Weiss pouted, Alcatraz crawled under the table, he emerged on all fours right next to Yang, he began to sniff her. Yang recoiled at Alcatraz's actions, confused by the Grimm's odd behavior.

"ALCATRAZ!" Petros screamed then Alcatraz, Yang and everyone else looked at him. "Can't you see she is distressed by-" He stopped when his eyes met with Yang's, his face went bright red and he looked away "- Y-you sniffing h-her" Yang sat there, shocked at Petros's raw emotions, Alcatraz, however put on a mischievous smirk and went back under the table. His head appeared between Petros's knees, he grinned, upon noticing Petros slammed his knees into the sides of Alcatraz's head. "Go back to your seat and behave!" Alcatraz grunted retreating under the table, soon popping up next to Blake, he sniffed in her direction then his eyes turned to her bow, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes and as quickly as he emerged he went back under the table. Alcatraz then emerged at his seat and began sniffing the air, he began to drool.

"Wakey wakey" Nora said as she snapped her fingers in front of Yang who was still staring in Petros's direction.

"Huh? Oops looks like I got lost in my own mind" She grinned, scratching the back of her head. The door opened and Ren walked in holding a large plate of pancakes, both Nora and Alcatraz practically jumped out of their seats. Alcatraz crawled up to Ren who smiled and threw a pancake in his direction, Alcatraz jumped up and caught it in his mouth. He then fainted. Alcatraz lay there with a huge grin on his sleeping face.

A few moments later Alcatraz awoke to see everyone gathered around him.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked.

"What was that… beautiful food?" Alcatraz asked.

"It was just a pancake, you sure you're ok?" Ren asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just got a shock from the taste, it was so amazing" Alcatraz said, drooling.

"Really?" Ren asked "I'm pretty sure I burned them a bit"

"Petros?" Nora asked "What does Al usually eat?"

"Uh, he usually eats the Grimm we kill" Petros answered "He says they taste very bitter" He watched as Alcatraz caught another pancake in his mouth, he smiled "It's good to see him enjoying food for once instead of forcing himself to eat it"

"Aww! You two are really adorable" Nora said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Shut up, I just worry about him" Petros retorted, he looked back to Alcatraz, who at that current moment was rolling around on the floor continually singing the word 'Pancake'

"Hey Petros?" Yang said, making Petros blush.

"Wh-what?" He asked nervously.

"Thank you for earlier" she said, then hugging him, making his blush cover the entirety of his face, making it a light red. "We should probably get going, afternoon lessons are starting soon and I want lunch". Everyone began walking down the corridor, Alcatraz was on all fours, his claws making a 'pitter patter' sound on the marble floor. He noticed Ruby and Yang on Petros's left and right. Alcatraz suddenly felt a weight fall on his back, looking behind him he saw it was Nora, riding him as if he were some sort of stallion who grinned at him and he grinned back.

"You'd better not have any weird thoughts about my sister" Ruby said to Petros grumpily.

"Wha-" Petros began but was interrupted when Yang shoved him out of the way.

"I can take care of myself, Ruby, you don't need to look after me!" The sisters began arguing, Petros slipped back to talk to Alcatraz, he then noticed the beaming Nora riding on his back.

"Hey Petros?" Alcatraz asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah Al?" Petros replied.

"You're not very good with human females are you?" Alcatraz asked causing Petros to blush furiously. Alcatraz and Nora burst into laughter, angering Petros further.

They all made their way to lunch, then to afternoon lessons which consisted of a History essay and a speech from Professor Port about how deathstalkers were no match for him, just as the students were no match for his blinding ego. By the time they got to their dorms the teams were beat, falling into their respective beds while Alcatraz and Petros laid out their sleeping bags, they were having an early night for tomorrow they were going to have a hunt for a rare and oh so deadly species of Grimm…

Author's notes: Let me start by apologising for both the shortness of this chapter and the late upload, I have been real busy lately but I promise from now on I will upload a chapter every Thursday, also next week's chapter will extra long just because I love you guys who still care, have a good day and thanks for reading, you guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 4:Pursued by the Past

Chapter 4

"You can't possibly be serious about this, can you?" Glynda asked Ozpin, fearing that she may already know the answer.

"Oh I'm deadly serious about this, you may

wonder why but I'll tell you, they have Alcatraz with them" Ozpin replied taking a sip from his mug.

"So you're putting almost all of the new students in danger, this thing has killed professional huntsmen and you think they can take it on? Not to mention you're relying on a Grimm, the very thing we have sworn to destroy as hunters and huntresses".

"That 'thing' you speak of is most likely the best hunter we have ever taken into this academy, he even rivals the skills of Pyrrha Nikos". Ozpin stated.

"Just because he is a good fighter doesn't mean that he is good for this academy, he has been known for his temper, Petros even told me he was worried that Alcatraz would be... Unsuitable for a school environment"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well as Petros explained to me, Alcatraz suffers from serious blood lust, once he feels blood on his skin, he loses control, indicated by his eyes changing colour to crimson, Petros says that he has to electrocute him to calm him down sometimes" Glynda replied with a frown "You really think that it is beneficial for the other students?"

"I do believe that having a threat by your side could, help students to be able to asses the situation more effectively, or at least that's the excuse that I am using, this will be an interesting experiment indeed..."

- in the morning -

Ren awoke with the feeling of sunlight on his face, looking to Nora's bed he saw she was sleeping with Alcatraz, hugging him like a giant teddy bear. Ren smiled to himself and went to the student kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Alcatraz's reptilian nostrils twitched as the scent of pancakes introduced itself to them, drool began to leak from his mouth. Suddenly he jumped out of the bed sending Nora flying across the room only to land on Ren's bed, Alcatraz then dropped to all fours and galloped towards the door, on his way to the door Nora hopped onto his back.

"Onward!" She shouted and with that, Alcatraz galloped out of the room. Jaune woke to the sound of Alcatraz and Nora crashing into the hallway wall he looked over to Pyrrha who was yawning as she was waking up.

"Good sleep?" Jaune asked, giving a yawn of his own.

"Yeah, best I've had in a while" she replied with a smile. "See you at breakfast, I'm going for a shower"

Jaune entered the common room kitchen to see Ren flipping pancakes with both Nora and Alcatraz watching, and drooling. Seeing Jaune walk in snapped Alcatraz out of his syrup-covered trance, he looked around.

"Say, where's team RWBY?" Alcatraz asked inquisitively.

"They usually get up later" Jaune replied "we just get up at this time because Ren makes pancakes for his girlfr-" he stopped when both Ren and Nora looked in his direction "for Nora"

"We're not together, together" Nora said awkwardly, then she went back to fantasising about pancakes.

- five minutes later -

Alcatraz threw his last pancake into the air, he opened his jaws wide, caught it in his mouth and swallowed the treat whole.

"Hey Al, after I finish my breakfast, you wanna have a spar, you know for funsies" Nora asked with a pancake in her mouth.

"I would love to, I'll go get my weapon from the dorm" Alcatraz replied with a smile, a fake smile however, for Petros had warned him that he shouldn't engage other students in spars as he may not be able to control himself if he were to go a bit too crazy. "It's only one spar I should be fine" Alcatraz said to himself as he made his way into the corridor, as he walked down he passed team CRDL who he gave a wave and they waved back. Alcatraz got to the JNPR dorm and opened the door. As he walked in he came face to face with Pyrrha, who had wet hair and was only wearing a towel. "Good morning Pyrrha" Alcatraz said merrily.

"Don't you 'good morning' me" Pyrrha said, clearly agitated.

"Why not?" Alcatraz asked, genuinely confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pyrrha asked, almost rhetorically.

"Going that way" Alcatraz said pointing behind Pyrrha.

"I know that but what is the problem?" Pyrrha asked.

"You are in my way?" Alcatraz guessed.

"You want me to tell you?" Pyrrha asked, Alcatraz nodded slowly. "Well, I'M PRETTY MUCH NAKED!"

"Your point?" Alcatraz asked still oblivious to why the redhead was getting so upset. "You're wearing more than I am" Pyrrha looked to see all Alcatraz was wearing was his shorts which had a holster on them for his weapon at the back.

"Do you ever take them off?" Pyrrha asked

"No need to, I don't sweat so they don't get smelly" Alcatraz stated with a grin. "Say, why are you humans so bothered about being naked?"

"Well, uh... I don't know it's just embarrassing I guess" said Pyrrha. "Wait why are you in here anyway?"

"I was getting my Heartbreaker" Alcatraz said pointing behind Pyrrha again. "I could wait until you're done if you'd like"

"Please do it's getting real awkward" Pyrrha replied with a smile. Alcatraz turned and exited through the door, he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

When Alcatraz opened his eyes he saw Jaune, Ren and Nora walking down the corridor, he quickly got up onto all fours and grinned.

"Why you sitting out here?" Jaune asked.

"Pyrrha doesn't like people seeing her naked body" Alcatraz replied, to which Jaune's face went redder than the Crescent Rose. "Why do humans do that?" Alcatraz asked "Petros does that if you mention Yang" Just then Pyrrha opened the door, dressed in her combat gear.

"You can get your weapon n-" Pyrrha began but was interrupted by a scream from the RWBY dorm.

"NO NO GET AWAY, HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE" The voice was followed by screaming and crying, and lots of it, it was Ruby. Jaune put his hand on the doorknob and went in...

Author's notes: I'M ALIVE! Sorry for not uploading any chapters for ages, especially after promising one every Thursday, now I'm back and will try to upload as frequently as possible

I'm also gonna get a cover pic for this fan fiction at some point

Q&A: a few people have asked about Alcatraz's body shape, look up the Goliath from Evolve as that is the body shape I was going for (but not the face), then put my description from chapter 1 onto it and POOF! Alcatraz!


	7. Chapter 5: Nightmare

There was a foul stench in the air as Ruby ran through the metal corridor, the cold floor embracing her feet with every stride, nothing could be seen in front of her, just shadows that mocked her attempts of escape. Just then she tripped, her bare body practically freezing at the icy touch of the floor, she spun onto her back and saw two red eyes watching her. Ruby skittered backwards from the beast, until her back came in contact with a wall, the beast approached her licking its lips as it dropped to all fours to get on the same level as Ruby. Ruby began to cry as the beast got right up into her face, it owned a malicious grin as it stared into Ruby's quivering eyes. The monster's grin widened as the lights turned on in the room revealing the source of the stench, death. Dying bodies lay all around them, Weiss, covered in blood and slouching on the wall with Myrtenester embedded in her neck, she was choking on her own blood, making horrible gurgling noises as she attempted to breathe through the crimson liquid. Blake hung from the ceiling by the neck, suspended by the ribbon of Grambol Shroud, swinging from side to side gently. There was a dent in the wall that was covered in blood, directly beneath the dent was Nora's headless body, looking to Magnhild lying next to Nora, covered in blood and embedded with bone fragments, Ruby could make a morbid assumption of what happened. Jaune and Pyrrha lay back to back both covered in their own blood and impaled by their weapons. Ren was lying next to Nora, his eyes had been stabbed by his Stormfaries. Ruby looked around in horror, frozen by the sight of her friend's defiled and dying bodies. Yang was on the floor but just then she ran up to the monster. Ruby wanted to tell her to run, to get away and live, but she could not make a sound. Just as Yang pulled back her fist to go for a punch, the beast stepped back, causing Yang to miss. The monster then grabbed Yang's arm and turned it then pushed her gauntlet into her mouth, it then forced the gauntlet further into Yang's mouth, breaking her jaw, Yang screamed and struggled, tears running down her face, the beast then pulled her hand out of her gauntlet, it then slipped one of its long claws into the gauntlet. Yang looked at the monster with wide, petrified eyes. There was a loud 'BANG', Yang then stopped her struggling and blood splattered all over the wall, Yang's lifeless corpse slipped to the floor. The beast looked at its handiwork, it then proceeded to cut Yang's skin with one of its claws, there was a squelching noise as the beast inserted its claw into Yang's body, it then tugged a few times then pulled out her heart, it tipped its head back and held the heart above its open jaws, then dropped the heart into its mouth and swallowed. Ruby was bawling now, tears like waterfalls going down her cheeks, the beast then began to approach her on all fours, grinning maliciously again.

"NO NO!" Ruby screamed through her tears "GET AWAY, HELP ME!" Ruby screamed at the shadows, who continued to ignore her. The beast raised its claw, ready to kill "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Then the claw came down, Ruby closed her eyes, but instead of being cut she felt herself being shaken.

"Ruby, Ruby... RUBY!" Ruby opened her eyes to see Jaune shaking her, his eyes were wide with fear. "Are you okay?" Jaune asked, knowing the answer, as Jaune asked the question Ruby burst into an uncontrollable fit of screaming and crying. Jaune then turned to the Grimm in the doorway. "Alcatraz, go find Yang!" With that Alcatraz bolted his way down the corridor.

"Yang!" Alcatraz called as he galloped along the corridor on all fours, no response, he continued towards the breakfast hall at full speed, he saw the double doors to the cafeteria and lowered his head, he crashed into the door with a massive amount of force... Then landed in a heap in front of the door, "So it opens the other way" he mumbled while rubbing his snout. He then pulled the doors open and walked into the cafeteria. As the Grimm walked into the cafeteria he looked around, he then saw Weiss, Petros, Blake and Yang sitting at a table, Alcatraz then dropped to all fours and galloped towards the girl's table.

"Good morning, Alcatraz" Petros said to the shorts-wearing Grimm.

"It really isn't a good morning" Alcatraz replied with a look of worry plastered onto his animalistic face.

"What's wrong, beast?" Weiss asked, not caring in the slightest, Blake shot Weiss a look of anger.

"What's wrong, Alcatraz?" Blake repeated.

"There's something wrong with Ruby" Alcatraz answered, beginning to panic. Yang's face turned pale.

"T-take me to her" Yang commanded in a shaky tone, which caught everyone off guard as it was not a common sight to see Yang in such a state of disarray. Alcatraz motioned for Yang to follow then dropped to all fours and bolted out of the room, Yang got up and ran out the room after him. Petros stood and ran after the two, leaving Blake and Weiss as the only ones at the table. Blake smacked Weiss in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Weiss asked rubbing the back of her head.

"For your atrocious treatment of a fellow huntsman" Blake replied with a scowl.

"I'm not apologising" Weiss pouted.

"Why not?" Blake demanded.

"I would never apologise to a Grimm"

"But he isn't like the others" Blake insisted "He has a soul"

"So what?" Weiss said with crossed arms.

"So you should treat him the way you treat everyone else" Blake argued starting to get a little teary.

"It's bad enough they let Faunus into the school, let alone a Grimm, the very thing we are being trained to eradicate from this world" Weiss argued.

"What did you just say?" Blake demanded, fuming.

"The very thing we are being trained to eradicate" Weiss answered, taken back by Blake's sudden aggression.

"Before that" Blake growled.

"It's bad enough they let Faun-" Weiss was interrupted by a hand coming into contact with the side of her face, creating a loud slapping sound. "Ow!" Weiss said, clutching her cheek "Would you st-" Weiss stopped when she saw Blake's face, which was looking at her with angry, tear-filled eyes, Blake got up and stormed out of the room.

"It'll be okay, Yang will be here soon" Jaune said to Ruby, who was done kicking and screaming but was sobbing to herself, laying in a fetal position. There was a loud 'BANG' as Alcatraz ran into the doorframe, Yang stepped over him and ran up to Ruby and leaned over her bunk.

"Ssh, it's ok now, I'm here, nothing can get you while I'm here, forget it, okay?" Yang said while embracing Ruby, as if she had rehearsed those lines, slowly Ruby returned the hug, Yang gently pulled Ruby out of bed and stood her up. Ruby looked at her older sister in the eyes, Yang smiled, causing Ruby to smile as she sniffed. Yang's smile was fake, looking into Ruby's bloodshot eyes again, it hurt, a lot. "Now come on team leader, you need to get dres-" She was interrupted by a scream from across the room, Petros, who tried to wake Alcatraz up from his doorframe-induced slumber, was holding his hand in pain. Ruby giggled then walked to the bathroom to blow her nose and get dressed.

"Alcatraz!" Petros shouted to his shorts-wearing partner, Alcatraz quickly stood up then dived on Petros.

"Petros!" Alcatraz shouted hugging the brown haired boy.

"Ack!" Petros managed to gasp in the constriction of the Grimm.

- a few hours later -

The 10 students walked down the path, towards the Bullhead landing pad, clad in their combat gear and ready for a day in the field. As they stepped onto the Bullhead they were filled with excitement, none of them could have prepared for what they would find in the chasm...

Author's notes: Ah, this one took a while, mainly corrections and stuff but yeah, no more excuses! Thanks for the favourites guys, it really means a lot to me, oh and as always, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic and have a good day!

Sorry if it got a bit too graphic at the beginning

Love you guys! ^ ^


	8. Chapter 6: Bug hunt (part 1)

Alcatraz sat in the middle of a cold, dark stone room, the sound of chains was the only sound he could register.

"Turn around" said a voice from behind Alcatraz, extremely similar to his, but deeper.

"No" Alcatraz replied bluntly.

"Come on Alcatraz, you know I love you" the voice said, in an odd, fluctuating tone.

"No, you don't" Alcatraz stated "you're a monster, the only reason you are talking to me is so that you can steal my powers"

"I would never do such a thing to you, after all, we are the same" the voice stated. Alcatraz rose from the floor and turned to where the voice was coming from, before him he could see himself, but different, the creature in front of Alcatraz looked exactly like him except its fuzzy fur was white and he was covered in symmetrical glowing red patterns, most notably an omega symbol on the centre of his chest, along with the glowing red symbols, his eyes glowed blood red and blood leaked from them, at his wrists and ankles were shackles that held him in place. The bleached Alcatraz grinned with no attempt to hide the evil that resided behind his bloody eyes.

"What did you say, Omega?" Alcatraz asked angrily, his lips curled back in a snarl.

"We are the same" Omega replied, widening his grin so much it threatened to jump off his face.

"No we are not" Alcatraz snarled, his eyes flashing red.

"That was me, in your eyes" Omega replied, grinning, "I am your insanity, I am the monster under your bed, I am the voices inside your head, I am the one who slashed the girl, I am the one who haunts her dreams, I am your ideals, your suppressed anger, hatred, darkness, I am the moon while you are the sun, I am your shadow, I am you"

"You're not me because I'm not in chains, I have friends and I'm not a psychopath!" Alcatraz growled back at Omega as he turned away from him.

"Your friends, huh" Omega said while thinking "oh I am excited now!" He stated, shaking his chains.

"Why are you excited?" Alcatraz asked agitated.

"Their faces when they see you turn on them will be full of delicious fear" Omega said. Suddenly an alarm sounded and the prison that surrounded them began to crumble into nothingness, the last thing Alcatraz saw before he blacked out was Omega laughing maniacally.

Alcatraz awoke from his slumber and looked around to see he was still on the Bullhead, he frowned thinking about what Omega said about his friends.

"Why the frowny face, sleepyhead?" Nora asked as energetically as per usual.

"Weird dream" Alcatraz said with a frown, Nora smiled at him and he smiled back, she giggled then skipped down the ship to go talk to Ren. Alcatraz looked around from where he sat, he saw Petros talking to Yang, face redder than the reddest rose. 'He still isn't very good with human females' Alcatraz thought, he began to sniff the air, turning to Blake and Weiss, who were sitting on seats, facing away from each other, he then walked up to the girls. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing" Blake mumbled.

"Why would I tell you know anyway, beast?" Weiss spat, almost sarcastically.

"Are you kidding, I'm a Grimm, I can practically smell negativity, and you two reek of it at the moment" Alcatraz said as he placed his claws over his snout.

"Go away, beast" Weiss pouted angrily.

"Alcatraz it's fine, really" Blake reassured him. Alcatraz gave her a look of suspicion, then shrugged.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me" Alcatraz said with a grin, he then went to talk with Petros, saying something about human females, earning him a slap across the back of his head. Just then a sound came from the hologram screen on the wall, everyone turned to it, the beacon academy logo was all that was on the screen.

"Greetings teams RWBY, JNPR and the duo" a robotic voice said "do not be alarmed but you are hunting a new Grimm, one we have never encountered before" an image appeared on the screen, a black butterfly with red markings on its wings and red eyes "we call it, a Nympha."

"So we're up against a giant butterfly?" Jaune asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, but this is no ordinary butterfly" the computer said "the Nympha can scatter a toxic powder with its wings, it also can release a pheromone that attracts other Grimm, from the smallest to the largest and, although unconfirmed, it is said to be able to inject venom with its fangs. Five minutes until drop off, good luck huntsmen!" The screen shut off leaving the beacon insignia as the only image on the screen. The students chatted amongst themselves as the Bullhead began to descend, everyone grabbed their weapons and faced the door, psyched and ready to go.

"Attention, landing zone is hot, you will need to jump" said the pilot over the loudspeaker. The door opened to reveal a vast, purple forest, larger than the emerald forest and oh so much denser, a few deathstalker tails could be seen rising from the trees.

'So much meat on their exoskeletons, they're huge!' Alcatraz thought to himself, beginning to salivate at not only the thought of eating the deathstalkers, but killing them too.

"Five" the pilot announced, the students lined up. "Four" the students gripped their weapons. "Three" the students put one foot in front of the other. "Two" adrenaline pumped through the students veins. "One" Alcatraz let out a roar. "Ok go go go!" The students leaped from the Bullhead and began to fall at a blazing speed, what none of the students noticed was the holo screen flickering and showing an image of an omega symbol...

"Alcatraz, bubble!" Petros shouted, Alcatraz nodded, loaded his Heartbreaker with an ice dust crystal and fired it towards the approaching ground. Petros took out his Thunderfairy, one of his eyes changed to resemble a clock as he activated his semblance, he took aim and fired an electrified dust crystal that hit the ice crystal just as it hit the ground, the result was a reaction that formed a giant, thick bubble. The students landed in the bubble, which absorbed all of the impact from the fall, then a few seconds later, it popped and gently dropped the students on the ground.

"That was awesome!" Jaune shouted, getting up off the floor. Alcatraz looked up to see the Bullhead being chased off by four giant nevermores.

"Let's move, we have a lot of ground to cover and we don't want to try and fight the Grimm at night" Weiss said with a strong sense of command. The group began to move into the purple forest.

"Okay" Ruby said, looking at her scroll "this says there is a clearing less than a mile ahead, with some... Odd readings coming from it." As they moved they began to see signs of fighting, cracks in trees, scorch marks on the floor and blood splattered on trees. Despite the fact it was just after midday, the thick of the forest was dark as night. The sounds of beowolves stalking them was audible all around them.

"Why are they keeping their distance?" Jaune asked.

"Well Jaune" Petros said "it's cos we've got Alcatraz with us and believe me, he terrifies lesser Grimm like those" just then the largest of the beowolves charged in for an attack, Alcatraz turned to the Grimm and roared, causing the beowolf to flee, whimpering. The group continued to walk, brushing past foliage as they went through the darkened forest.

"Clearing, up ahead!" Ruby exclaimed, Alcatraz dropped to all fours and galloped towards the inlet of light, leaving the others behind. When Alcatraz made it to the clearing, he saw nothing except a statue, a little taller than himself, in the middle of the clearing, but as he approached, the statue lit up, showing it had a built human figure, except its head was molded into its torso, with a singular, pink, glowing eye covering the entirety of its face. The rest of its body was covered in pink, glowing cracks and to top it all off, the statue's chest had a large, glowing love heart on it. Alcatraz charged at the statue, axe at the ready, he jumped at the statue, bringing the axe down. The statue quickly clapped its hands in front of Alcatraz, causing him to flinch, it then hit him across the face with the back of its hand, knocking Alcatraz back. Alcatraz's eyes turned red and he threw his axe at the statue, the statue raised up one arm and created a glyph that caused the axe to lose all its momentum and fall to the floor harmlessly. Alcatraz felt a surge of rage as he charged at the stone statue. The statue watched as Alcatraz approached, it then pulled its leg up, ready to kick Alcatraz, but just as he got close, a glyph formed in front of him and he ran into it and fell onto the floor. Weiss, followed by everyone else, emerged from the woods and Weiss did not have her happy face on.

"Do you have any consideration for your team mates, with you gone, we got attacked by those beowolves and-" she was cut off when Alcatraz looked up at her, his eyes still glowing a bright crimson, he pounced, grabbing her arms and pinning her down. Weiss's eyes were wide with fear. Alcatraz licked his lips and opened his jaws wide, Weiss began to shake with fear, but just then Alcatraz recoiled, getting up off of Weiss as his eyes turned back to blue, he ran off and hid behind Petros' leg.

"I'm sorry!" Alcatraz said, clutching Petros' leg tightly.

"I'll deal with you later" Weiss scowled at Alcatraz, she then turned to the statue "golem!" She shouted, the statue turned and looked at her. "Where is your master?"

"Danger" the golem managed to mumble in a monotone and deep voice, as it pointed to Alcatraz.

"Do not worry about him, you just surprised him, that's all" Weiss said, the golem nodded. The golem looked up at the sky and as it did, two glyphs appeared in front of it.

"Uhhh, what?" Ruby said with a look of confusion on her face, Blake turned to her.

"The Schnee family has always had a strong connection with golems, no doubt Weiss knows them inside and out."

"Ah, I see" Ruby said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and two figures appeared in front of them, there were two little girls, one with blond hair with two long pigtails, held by two blue ribbons, and pink eyes, wearing a pink and white frilled dress with matching white and pink tights and two pink shoes with white straps to finish the look, she had a blue and white baton in a holster around her waist. The other had brown hair kept in a medium ponytail and she had a blue right eye, the other hidden under a white, medical eyepatch, she wore a blue and white kimono with a pink sash going around her waist, on her feet she had blue sandals with white straps. On her back she had a pink and white katana in a sheath.

"I'm Lala, and this is my little sister, Melody" the pink girl said with a smile "and we are huntresses."

"We're twins, you're only a few minutes older than me" Melody pouted angrily.

"Wait, how old are you two?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"We're ten!" Lala said merrily.

"Wait what!?" everyone shouted in cohesion.

Author's notes: sorry for the wait guys, I'm not very good at keeping focus, this chapter will have to be in two parts, but I promise i'll work faster, and as always thanks for reading my fanfic!


	9. Chapter 7: Bug hunt (part 2)

"How are you two huntresses?" Weiss asked the girls with growing suspicion.

"Wanna fight us to find out?" Melody asked in a monotonous voice.

"We'd lo-" Yang started, but she was cut off by Blake.

"I'm sorry but we can't, we are currently hunting down some prey.

"You mean the Nympha?" Lala asked innocently.

"How do you know about that?" Weiss asked, the look of confusion evident on her face.

"If you don't keep your aura up, you can't stop me reading your thoughts, and you have some strong thoughts don't you Miss Schnee?" Lala said putting her finger on her bottom lip and smirking, Weiss' face turned red.

"Why you-" Weiss began before she was cut off by Lala.

"And you, Miss Rose, haunted by an event 6, no, 7 years ago but you can't quite remember what happened, just red eyes and a lot of blood, oh I do apologise I shouldn't bring those memories back should I?" Lala said with a cute smile on her face.

"W-why?" Ruby said as her face went pale.

"That's quite enough, Lala!" Melody said "I'm sorry about her, she gets carried away easily."

"Back on subject" Weiss said "why do you two have a golem with you?"

"Golem? Oh you must mean Sweetheart!" Lala said hugging the golem's leg "we built him!"

"You do know that the construction of golems is a violation of the law, right?" Weiss said.

"Well so is keeping a Grimm, but you guys seem to have one with you" Melody said, narrowing her eye. Alcatraz got up from behind Petros' leg and approached Melody.

"Do not call me a Grimm, unless you want me to dismember you and your sister right now" Alcatraz snarled.

"I-it can talk?" Melody stuttered.

"Yeah and he has also got quite a temper too" Petros said "so don't provoke him."

"Okay, you guys are crazy" Melody said with a growl.

"That's not-" Ruby began, but was cut off by a screech that came from above, they looked up to see the Nympha fly above them.

"Sweetheart, give me a boost" Lala said, to which the golem picked her up and hoisted her onto its shoulder. Lala's eyes glowed pink and the Nympha stopped in its tracks.

"Woah" Ruby said in awe. While the Nympha was stuck in the air, Alcatraz fired a shot which pierced the Nympha's left eye, ripping it out as it passed the butterfly, the beast burst into black rose petals and drifted off into the distance.

"Did we kill it?" Yang asked, a little disappointed at the effort it took to beat the butterfly.

"No, I'm surprised the Grimm managed to hit it but it won't be back for a few days" Melody said.

"I guess I should call in for a failure" Ruby said as she called Ozpin "Ozpin, we failed… could you send a second Bullhead, we have a few… extras" Ruby looked to the golem and the twins.

The months went by and Alcatraz, Petros, Melody and Lala formed team PALM, everyone was fitting in nicely, people were getting used to a Grimm and a golem walking around the school, things were going great and Christmas was coming up…

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I have a Christmas special coming up so… Yay?


	10. Chapter 8: Happy days

Alcatraz awoke, stretching and yawning in the dim light of the PALM dorm, he put his head down from his bunk to see Petros.

"Morning Petros, it's Christmas tomorroooo-" Alcatraz started but was cut off when he slipped out of bed, he braced for impact with the floor, but no such impact came. Alcatraz looked around and saw a pink aura around him, he looked over to Lala's bed.

"Caught you!" Lala said drowsily before drifting off to sleep again and with that Alcatraz was lowered gently to the ground.

"Thanks Lala" Alcatraz said as he pulled himself off the soft carpet, his claws making no sound as they came into contact with the fabric. Alcatraz placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it open with a creak. Alcatraz stepped out into the hall and waved to Sweetheart who stood beside the door at night as he doesn't sleep and would only take up space. Alcatraz made his way to the student kitchen where he saw team JNPR.

"Morning Alcatraz" Jaune said as he agitatedly tapped the 'blend' button on the blender, which was packed with fruit. Pyrrha walked groggily by and tapped the 'on' button and the blender turned on, Alcatraz let out a little chuckle "heh, thanks" Jaune stuttered as he clumsily attempted to keep the lid on the blender.

"Alcatraz! Our pancakes hath been prepared, let us march onward to the cafeteria!" Nora shouted as she pointed to Alcatraz.

"Please use your inside voice, Nora" Ren said rubbing his ears.

"Orders received capt-" Nora began shouting but was cut off when Ren shoved a pancake into her mouth, she attempted to speak but gave up and saluted Ren then skipped into the cafeteria, followed by Alcatraz. Jaune, noticing his chance, tried the bold move of putting his arm around what he thought was Pyrrha.

"What are you doing Jaune?" Ren asked, with a frown "get off."

"Gah, sorry Ren I didn't mean to do that" Jaune said as Pyrrha took her toast into the cafeteria.

"You know Jaune, you'll never get with Pyrrha if you mistake me for her" Ren said with a chuckle.

"Heh heh" Jaune said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "How do I do it?"

"You're asking me? For love advice? Are you serious?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow with genuine concern.

"Well I can't ask Nora cos she's a blabber mouth" Jaune said, to which Ren nodded in agreement and I can't ask Alcatraz because well, he's Alcatraz."

"I'm probably just as bad a choice as Alcatraz you know, but maybe that's because I've known Nora for too long" Ren said "anyway let's forget about that, uh, happening."

"Agreed" Jaune said "wanna go into the cafeteria? Wouldn't wanna keep Nora and Alcatraz waiting" and with that Ren and Jaune entered the cafeteria to find that the whole of team PALM was there but team RWBY wasn't up yet.

"Here are your pancakes" Ren said placing the plate of pancakes between Nora and Alcatraz, who graciously devoured the treats.

"You two sure do like pancakes don't you?" Melody said, taking a sip from her tea.

"Say, where's team RWBY?" Lala asked while Melody fixed the bow at the back of her dress.

"I heard Ruby got hurt, bad" Pyrrha said.

"Pfffffffffft" Melody said as she spat her tea all over Lala "wait, what happened?"

"MELODY!" Lala shouted, she then turned to Pyrrha "yeah what happened to Ruby?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Pyrrha asked pointing to the door, which everyone turned to. Just as the double doors were opened and held open by Blake and Yang, Weiss walked in with bags under her eyes, accompanied by Ruby, who didn't look her best. Ruby was still in her pajamas, she had a full leg brace on her left leg, there were bandages all over her torso, she was in crutches, there were bandages around her head,she was covered in bruises and she had a black left eye.

"Hey guys" Ruby said and she smiled weakly, she hopped over to the table, closely tailed by Weiss. Weiss pulled out Ruby's chair for her. "Weiss, you really don't need to do all this, you were up all night last night" Ruby said, Weiss's face turned into a smile.

"Do you remember what I said on the first week of school?" Weiss asked as she sat down, Ruby shook her head, with a confused look on her face "I promised you I would be the best teammate ever and I am sticking to that promise!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what happened to you Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was my fault" Weiss said, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers "we were in Forever Fall and we found a huge deathstalker with four claws and two tails, it charged at me, then it brought all four claws down on me, but I didn't get hit. Ruby pushed me out of the way and the deathstalker brought all four claws down repeatedly smashing Ruby, Yang then came, somehow picked up the deathstalker and practically threw it into a ravine that we were next to, if it weren't for Ruby I would… I would" Weiss burst into tears "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't want this, it should have been me, I was so stupid!"

"Weiss it's fine honestly it doesn't hur-" Ruby was interrupted when Weiss buried her face in Ruby's collar, sobbing, Ruby patted her on the back, not knowing what to do. Alcatraz's face smashed into the table as he lost consciousness which caused everyone to jump.

"Hey I was enjoying my pan-" Alcatraz said but then he saw Omega, he was different, the left side of his face was missing, only bone remained and his left eye was non existent, only a small glowing red dot remained in the black hole of the eye socket. "You don't look too good."

"Get me closer to that pain" Omega breathed, shaking his chains "I need it..."

"You love negativity... but hate positivity, life's happy and it's killing you isn't it?" Alcatraz said triumphantly as a tear of blood went down the 'covered' side of Omega's face "ah well, I would love to stay and chat but I have some pancakes to finish" Omega grinned as the prison began to crumble then looked straight into Alcatraz's eyes with his unnatural smile confusing Alcatraz as he returned to consciousness. Weiss had finished crying and was blowing her nose.

"You talking to the crazy guy in your head again?" Nora asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he's not feeling too good at the moment" Alcatraz said with a somewhat sadistic smile on his face.

"Haha, you're funny, Al" Nora said with a giggle.

"That's weird" Alcatraz said looking at Weiss.

"What's weird Al?" Petros asked.

"Weiss's face was all red earlier, it's just weird how humans can change colour" Alcatraz said, looking confused.

"Humans can't change colour, Alcatraz" Petros said.

"Yes they can!" Alcatraz said getting upset.

"No they c-" Petros started, but he was interrupted when Alcatraz grabbed his hand and put it onto Yang's chest, Petros recoiled quickly and turned bright red.

"Sup, chameleon" Yang said with a grin, there was a moment of silence then everyone burst out laughing, Alcatraz put his hand out and Yang high-fived him.

"Who wants to go outside after breakfast?" Ruby asked after the laughing was over.

- After breakfast, the students went to the courtyard -

Teams RWBY, JNPR and PALM were in the courtyard as the snow fell around them. Weiss and Ruby sat down on a bench, while everyone else stood around them.

"Tag, you're it" Alcatraz said, giving Petros a slap on the back, everyone except Weiss and Ruby joined in, jumping, activating their semblances and smashing into each other, Melody as a lightning bolt, Lala enveloped in her psychic power, Yang as a fireball, Blake creating misleading shadow clones and playing this game that looked more like bumper cars than tag.

"You can join in if you want" Ruby said to Weiss with a smile "I'm fine just watching."

"Too barbaric for me, I'm okay here" Weiss said, giving Ruby her jacket.

"I thought you'd say that" Ruby said as she rested her head on Weiss's shoulder and closed her eyes "oh, and stop blushing, it's weirding me out." Weiss was about to deny her blushing but one look at her scroll showed she was pink as a peach. Weiss felt her eyelids getting heavier and the last thing she heard was Yang's scroll camera going off as she rested her head on Ruby's and fell asleep.

- 3 hours later -

"Hey Ruby, wake up" Ruby opened her eyes to see a white version of Alcatraz with the left side of it's face missing and only a glowing red dot remained in its left eye socket, its jaw wasn't connected on the left side of its skull and it was left agape in a demented smile, right up in Ruby's face.

"AAAH, Weiss help me" Ruby screamed in fear, quivering and shaking uncontrollably, she grabbed onto Weiss's chest.

"R-R-Ruby w-w-where do you t-t-think you are touching!?" Weiss stuttered as sweat went down her face, she looked to Alcatraz who shrugged at Ruby's behavior. Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair to try and calm her down.

"You went red again" Alcatraz said with a grin to which Weiss went redder than she was before. "Look Petros I was right humans do change colour!" Alcatraz said triumphantly pumping his fist in the air.

"Uh, guys I hate to break this up but that looks like a snowstorm" Blake stated, pointing in the distance, to which everyone looked in that direction to see a large white cloud heading their way. Everyone moved into the school building.

And so the huntsmen to be enjoyed their Christmas together, exchanging presents and having fun and they deserved to… after all their days were numbered.

"Let the games, begin" Omega said with a grin...

Author's notes: Well, this took a while to write but it's finally here, this chapter may feel quite out of place but I promise, there is a meaning to it, ah well thanks for reading my fanfic and have a Merry Christmas!

(Reviews are always appreciated)


	11. Chapter 9: Omega - From death, to birth

"But every smile is not the same and not all hearts are filled with love for mankind"

-Die

"Here come the trucks, Lia, quickly, get on my back" Omega shouted, to which the little girl hopped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Omega dropped down to all fours and broke into a sprint, going at breakneck speeds he darted through the darkened forest, pursued by the three trucks. Lia's blue Summer dress flapped wildly in the wind, her light blue hair doing the same.

"They're gaining on us" Lia shouted, she then released one of her hands from Omega's scruff and flicked her wrist at the closest truck, a blast of wind came from her hand, lightly shaking the truck. "I'm not powerful enough, Omega copy my semblance!" Lia shouted.

"Okay" Omega replied, then he opened his jaws, Lia reached down and scratched the back of her hand on one of Omega's sharp teeth, drawing blood, which Omega quickly licked up. Omega's markings and eyes changed from red to a dark blue, the front truck approached Omega; the clouds began to swirl. Omega grabbed Lia from his back and placed her on the floor, he then rooted his hands and feet in the mud around her, his body covering hers, the wind began to howl as Omega created a hurricane around them.

"Omega, please don't kill them" Lia begged, Omega smiled a smile that contained nothing but happiness.

"Don't worry I'm just pushing them away" Omega assured Lia "you know I'd never kill a human" he grinned. Omega stopped the storm around them as his eyes and markings returned to their crimson red and Lia jumped back onto his back and he darted off through the forest. Omega galloped at high speed through the forest, the trees becoming green blurs that shot past them. Omega coughed, then he coughed again and again, soon he was having a complete coughing fit and couldn't see where he was going.

"Omega, look out!" Lia shouted as she pointed forwards at a sheer cliff face, Omega didn't hear her and continued running; Lia jumped off of Omega's back and landed on the floor with a loud thud on the moss-covered stone ground. Omega crashed into the cliff face and landed in a heap. Lia got up onto her feet; suddenly there was a loud 'boom' and Lia fell to the floor; wincing and clutching her left arm in pain. Omega got up and tried to get to Lia, but one of the trucks burst out of the thick foliage and slammed into him, pushing him into the cliff face. Three men with rifles stepped out, then a man with a revolver stepped out, an officer; the officer walked up to Lia.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lia" the officer said, then he slapped Lia across the face, hard.

"Y-you" Lia stuttered, still clutching her bloody left arm.

"What about me?" The officer asked, getting ready to deliver another slap.

"You're a fool" Lia said, looking away. The officer pulled his hand back ready to slap her for the insult, but he was interrupted by the truck flying through the air and crashing into him, sending him flying into a tree and crushing his skull. The three gunmen turned to Omega as he dived towards the first gunman, he then plunged his claws into his chest and tore out two of the man's ribs, he then drove the two ribs into the man's eye sockets, he then pulled out all of the pins from the man's grenades and threw him screaming into the trees. There was a 'boom' sound and some of the trees were painted crimson. The second gunman pointed his gun straight at Omega who snatched the gun from his hand and smacked him across the skull with it, knocking him unconscious, the third gunman opened fire on Omega who quickly pulled up the unconscious gunman to use as a meat shield, the body was riddled by bullets. As soon as the gunman stopped firing Omega flung the corpse to the side and walked towards the gunman who panicked and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Omega and Omega raised his arm to protect his face, seven bullets embedded themselves into Omega's forearm. Omega swung his arm and sent the pistol flying and knocked the gunman to the floor. He dropped to all fours over the gunman and slashed his chest over and over until he saw his ribs, Omega hooked his claws under the ribcage and tugged, and tugged, and tugged until the bone gave way. The man was screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry, oh god please stop!" The man pleaded, Omega put his claw on the man's heart as it was still beating, the man winced in pain as Omega increased the pressure on his heart, he then quickly pulled his hand away and brought it back to the heart in a fist and pummeled the organ in one blow, the man spat out a large amount of blood then went still. Omega turned to Lia with tears in his eyes, he began to approach her as she cried.

"Lia, I know you probably don't want to talk to me after what I just did, but I want you to make me a promise, that you'll escape" Omega choked out through the tears, Lia looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes "but you do still have the tracker in you, I apologise in advance for what I'm about to do."

"What do you mea-" Lia began but was interrupted when Omega placed his claw on her left arm and pulled, breaking the already weak joint and tearing her arm off, spraying blood everywhere. Lia screamed in pain, but she knew why Omega did it; to remove the tracker in her arm. Omega turned and tore some cloth from one of the bodies, he wrapped the cloth around Lia's bloody shoulder as to stop the bleeding.

"Lia" Omega said looking Lia in the eyes, locked in tear-filled contact "I need you to run, run far away, do not go back to the facility and do not return for me, ever." Lia looked shocked, tears beginning to form again in her reddened eyes.

"Why don't you come with me?" Lia pleaded, to which Omega shook his head.

"My body is rejecting me" Omega said solemnly looking at his hands "plus my fate is sealed, he's coming for me and he's much stronger than me, I'll never beat him" he turned to Lia "go, before he gets here." Lia, with tears in her eyes, nodded and turned, sprinting off into the forest.

"That's just beautiful" a voice said from the top of the cliff face. Omega turned around with his eyes wide with fear, the owner of the voice jumped down from the cliff, Alcatraz. "Do you have any idea how long I've been tracking you?" Omega just stared back at him, they stayed like that for what seemed to be hours but was only half a minute. "Well, if you're going to be like that I'll just go after Lia, she'll be much more entertaining to hurt, I could also make it slow, very slow" Alcatraz began to walk in the direction of the forest but Omega charged at him, Alcatraz stepped back to avoid the assault and retaliated by kicking Omega in the throat, knocking him to the ground. Omega lay there coughing up blood, Alcatraz watched, his sapphire eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I'll never let you hurt Lia" Omega said with a fierce determination; he then returned to his coughing fit, splattering blood all over the ground.

"Omega, is your body... Rejecting you?" Alcatraz asked with a grin on his face, Omega nodded, to which Alcatraz burst out laughing "you're pathetic, you really are!"

"What does it matter, you're gonna kill me anyway" Omega said, coughing up more blood.

"Wrong, I'm taking you back, you screwed up, now I'm bringing you back so you can return to where you came from" Alcatraz said with a malicious grin plastered on his face, Omega's eyes widened in pure fear, he jumped up to his feet with alarming speed and grabbed Alcatraz by the throat.

"I will not let you take me back there!" Omega shouted, the fire in his eyes burning into Alcatraz.

"I wasn't planning on getting your permission" Alcatraz said with a grin, then two vines burst from the ground and wrapped their thorny tendrils around Omega's legs, they lifted him off the ground and threw him at Alcatraz who had a punch at the ready, Alcatraz slammed his fist into Omega's stomach, sending him flying into the cliff face. Alcatraz charged at Omega and head butted him in the ribs, Omega slammed his fist into Alcatraz's skull, causing him to recoil; Omega then sank his teeth into Alcatraz's shoulder, Alcatraz lost control. Alcatraz punched Omega over and over in the stomach, he then picked Omega up and slammed him down onto his knee. Alcatraz put his foot onto Omega's back and grabbed his right arm, he tugged, a sickening popping sound was heard in Omega's shoulder. Omega shouted in pain as the muscles in his shoulder were ripped, Alcatraz gave it one final tug and with a satisfying squelch, the arm gave way and, with a fountain of blood Alcatraz tore Omega's arm clean off.

"Y-you monster..." Omega said, pushing himself to his feet, Alcatraz slapped him across the face with his own amputated arm, sending him sprawling onto his back. Alcatraz put his foot on Omega's chest, pinning him down.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do after they collect you?" Alcatraz asked with an unsettling grin on his face.

"What?" Omega spat, barely still conscious.

"I'm gonna hunt, I'm going to track Lia down and kill her" Alcatraz said with malice in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing!" A female voice said from behind Alcatraz; he turned to see a woman in a lab coat standing before him, she had two armed guards on either side of her. "Return home Alpha, before I lose my temper" She said in a commanding tone. Alcatraz's eyes sank and he turned then scrambled up the cliff face, running off into the trees. The woman approached Omega who felt the guards lift him up before he lost consciousness.

Omega awoke in a metal room, strapped to a bed with many tubes and wires attached to his body, looking to the side he could see Alcatraz, in a similar state to him.

"Begin transfer" a female voice said over the speakers in the room.

"What's going on Alcatraz?" Omega asked as a generator behind them began to whirr.

"You're going back into my consciousness, you had a chance, but you went and pulled that little stunt of yours" Omega looked at him with his eyes wide with fear "was it worth it to help Lia out only to have her bleed all her blood out and get hunted down by dogs?"

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD YOU PATHETIC HUMANS, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Omega screamed at the top of his lungs; he then felt a massive amount of anesthetic get pumped into his body. "NO, I WON'T SLEEP, NEVER AGAIN!" Omega's head thumped onto the bed as he lost consciousness. The generator came to life and quickly the glowing markings on Omega's body faded, then his omega symbol on his chest followed, fading into nothingness.

Omega awoke in a large stone room, his arms bound to two large shackles that connected to the floor, Omega roared a roar that contained nothing but hate.

Alcatraz twitched on the bed, the two scientists who were chatting about the transfer turned in response to the odd behavior. Alcatraz's black fur changed to white, his blue eyes faded into a blood red, all over his body red markings appeared and finally an omega symbol lit up on his chest.

"I'm awake now" the newly-bleached Alcatraz said softly before he burst out of his restraints and grabbed one of the scientists, throwing him into an acid cupboard, the bleached Alcatraz grabbed the top of the cupboard and pulled it down over the scientist, the sound of glass smashing was soon followed by a foul hissing sound. Alcatraz turned to the other scientist who was quaking in fear, she turned tail and ran towards the door but they were stopped when vines burst from the floor and blocked her exit.

"Onto the console, now" Alcatraz commanded, pointing at the computer in the corner of the room. The scientist reluctantly obeyed and booted up the console. "Disable the security and release neurotoxins into the air vents, apart from the ones in this room"

"But I would never-" the scientist started, but she was cut off by Alcatraz's venomous glare.

"If you don't want an acid bath, I suggest you do as I say" Alcatraz said in an uncharacteristically sadistic tone. The scientist looked at the fallen acid cupboard then quickly typed the commands for disabling security and releasing the neurotoxins, scientists and guards could be seen dropping dead outside the room. "Absolutely breath-taking," he then turned to the scientist who was sobbing at the console "don't cry, love, you don't need to look at it anymore." When the scientist turned to him he splashed a beaker of acid in her face, causing her to fall screaming to the floor, clutching her face. The bleached Alcatraz reached into the scientist's pocket and took out a lighter, he then opened the door, ignited the lighter and threw it into the neurotoxic gas, there was a flash and then everything went white.

Omega awoke in his prison, free, but the shackles hovered nearby, ready to grab if anything goes wrong.

"Just a nightmare, ten years and I'm still being reminded of that accursed day, why, what did I do wrong?" Omega looked forward to see everyone sleeping on the ground, he stepped towards them, his talons clicking on contact with the stone floor. He kneeled down next to the first sleeper, Lala, he looked at her with interested eyes.

"The psychic, you and your sister were abandoned at such a young age, you built your selves a golem and managed to get into Beacon seven years before you usually would, you really have your hands full" Omega muttered to himself, he then turned to Melody. "And you, the great sapphire lightning dragon, you have only used your power once, and now you fear it will take over your life, the sky itself fears you, I think I chose the right team indeed." The prison began to crumble. "Oh come on big guy, slumber for a little longer please, I haven't had my fun yet" Omega said as he got up and walked towards the sleeping Ruby, he then knelt down next to her, he then proceeded to gently cradle her head with his hand, he brought his snout to her cheek, and licked her with his slimy tongue. "It's just nowhere near as tasty as doing it for real" Omega said disappointedly, he was then grabbed by the shackles, which then pulled him back to his original position. "Wakey, wakey I suppose" Omega said while falling asleep himself.

Alcatraz awoke lying on sand under a rainbow coloured umbrella, his tail waving from side to side, making a snow angel of sorts in the sand, he pulled himself up and saw all the human females were wearing those odd clothes that only had two pieces, bikinis, all matching the colours of their emblems, except Weiss who wore a one-piece after saying something along the lines of, especially after asking her to get them a day on the Schnee private beach, no one deserved the privilege of seeing her perfect figure, whatever that means. Alcatraz also saw Ren and Jaune, Ren was with Nora of course and Jaune had just fallen for one of Yang's pranks and had ran screaming from the water after he swore he saw a shark, Yang then emerged from the water with a foam shark fin strapped to her middle, between the two yellow bikini pieces; laughing hysterically. Alcatraz turned to his right to see Weiss sleeping under the umbrella, then to his left and saw Petros, who sat in the shade of the umbrella, watching Yang with adoring eyes.

"You've gone red again" Alcatraz said with a grin plastered on his face, causing Petros to go even redder.

"Sh-shut up" he stuttered angrily, he then calmed down "speaking of red, your eyes haven't gone red in a while"

"Yup, I do believe I'm getting better at controlling my blood lust" Alcatraz said triumphantly.

"It must be those fist fights you're having with Yang, say, why her?" Petros asked.

"She's the only one who I can go all out on, plus she enjoys brawling, so why not?" Alcatraz said with a grin.

"Hey Petros!" Lala shouted from across the beach "can you blow this up for me?" She waved an inflatable dolphin over her head.

"Be right there!" Petros shouted, he then turned to Alcatraz "see you later" he then jogged over to Lala.

"Hey Alcatraz?" Said a voice from behind, Alcatraz turned to see Ruby, in a red bikini and her body had fully healed from her injuries she had a few weeks ago apart from her abdomen, which still rested in a flurry of bandages, and a few bruises dotted around her figure.

"What's up?" Alcatraz asked with a smile.

"I need help with something only you can help me with" she said.

"Righty-ho! What do you want me to do?" Alcatraz asked, Ruby began to run towards the rock pool and she motioned for Alcatraz to follow, he did and they disappeared behind a rock.

Weiss awoke from her sleep to see Ruby and Alcatraz disappear behind the rock, she raised an eyebrow in suspicion, she got up and headed towards the rock pools, when she got to the rock she simply listened.

"Alcatraz, it's so big" Ruby said in wonder.

'What is she on about?" Weiss thought.

"Okay, you can grab it now, but be gentle, they're delicate." Ruby said.

'Wh-what!?' Weiss thought, her face going incredibly red.

"Bring yourself closer so you can take this big one" Alcatraz said.

"Okay, but be quick, I'm already really wet" Ruby said with a sense of urgency.

'Oh my, what are they doing?' Weiss thought as she began to breathe heavily and her face was practically red at this point.

"Ow, Alcatraz, it hurts so much" Ruby squeaked.

"Stop squirming and I'll take it off for you" Alcatraz offered.

"Ah, ah, ah it's tearing my skin!" Ruby shrieked in pain. Weiss jumped on top of the rock.

"What do you two think you are doing!?" Weiss shouted, her face still bright red "how could you do something as indecent as... Shrimp?" She stopped when she saw the scene before her, Alcatraz and Ruby were both in a rock pool, there was a large shrimp in Alcatraz's hand and it had one of its claws firmly gripping Ruby's finger.

"Why hello Miss Schnee, would you like to help us catch some shrimp and why are you all red?" Alcatraz asked, then he used the distraction to give the shrimp one last pull, in which the shrimp released Ruby's finger, then he gently placed it back into the rock pool.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked with a beaming smile.

"N-nothing" Weiss stuttered angrily, she then went to return to her umbrella. Alcatraz and Ruby looked at each other, then they both shrugged and burst into laughter.

"I'll go talk to her" Ruby said after she recovered from her laughing fit, she got up and went over to Weiss' umbrella. Alcatraz stood up and proceeded to head towards where everyone else was.

"So what did you want to say?" Yang asked Petros, who stood nervously in front of the sea scratching the back of his head.

"Well I... Uh" Petros stuttered, his blushing becoming more and more obvious, as Petros continued to stutter, Yang noticed Alcatraz stealthily approaching Petros from behind, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, once their eyes met Alcatraz made a pushing action, then pointed at Petros, he then motioned to his chest; Yang knew exactly what Alcatraz meant and the same mischievous grin became plastered on her face. Alcatraz taking the grin as a go signal, jumped up and kicked Petros in the back. Petros was thrown forward, landing face first in Yang's chest, he recoiled at an almost unseeable speed, face blazing red, and turned to Alcatraz. Upon turning he tripped on a vine that Alcatraz inevitably put there for that exact purpose, Petros looked at who was behind him, Melody; Alcatraz had moved. Petros landed on Melody with a thud, they lay on the sand, Petros' hands resting on Melody's bottom, Petros looked at Melody, she was staring at Petros with a fearful look of confusion in her eye, her eye then narrowed and electricity bounced around in her eye. Petros quickly jumped off of Melody, he looked down at her and noticed the hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to stand on end.

"Pervert" Melody stood up, tears in her eye, "pervert" Petros began to run "PERVERT!" Melody screamed. Petros was running, looking behind him he was glad that he didn't see Melody giving chase, he also saw, much to his dismay, both Yang and Alcatraz completely losing it in laughter. He then hit into a stone pillar and fell back onto the sand, he looked up to see what he ran into, Sweetheart. The golem picked Petros up by the foot.

"Sweetheart you are misunderstanding the situation completely" Petros said desperately, Sweetheart threw Petros into the air, then on his way down, the golem punched Petros and he went flying over the beach and landed in the sea with a mighty splash

Alcatraz and Yang had just finished their laughing fit when Petros emerged from the water, covered in seaweed. He trudged up to Alcatraz and punched him square in the face, knocking him onto the floor, to which Alcatraz began to laugh uncontrollably. Yang approached Petros.

"What I tried to say earlier was-" Petros began, but was interrupted by Yang's finger resting on his lips.

"You don't have to say anything, Alcatraz told me everything" she then brought Petros in for a kiss, their lips interlocking for five sweet seconds of bliss. When Yang broke the kiss Petros saw her blushing for the first time, he did the same.

"Heh heh, you're both red now!" Alcatraz said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Time to go back to the dorms!" Lala shouted from the shoulder of Sweetheart.

-In an old metal building-

The sunlight filtered through the holes in the metal roof, broken machines and burnt equipment lay all around the building, in the centre of the room Omega's lifeless body twitched and shook, half of his face still missing, the shattered bones in his left arm reconnected, then his arm moved to snap his jaw back into place. His arm moved onto his back and cracked his spine back into place, his chest began to rise and fall, air returned to his lungs and deep within his empty left eye socket... A red light, illuminated. His markings returned along with his favourite symbol, burning itself into his chest; Omega grinned.

"I'm awake now."

Author's notes: so yeah, this took a while, exams and getting sick didn't help, hope you guys can forgive me for my laziness. Leave a review if you want, and as always, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfiction and have a good day.


	12. Chapter 10: The beginning of the end

The bus moved lethargically through the dim streets of Vale, Alcatraz lay up against the window, looking out at the passing streets. Petros sat next to Alcatraz, looking at his feet, too embarrassed to confront Yang after what happened at the beach. Weiss was looking out the window angrily, refusing to talk to Ruby after she humiliated herself in front of her. Alcatraz was spellbound by the beauty of the streets, then something came to his mind and he turned to the seats behind him where Lala and Melody were sitting.

"Did we leave Sweetheart at the beach?" Alcatraz asked. Lala grinned.

"You think I'd be so foolish as to leave our protector at the beach" Lala said with a cocky laugh "I told him to go back to Beacon and wait for us at the gate."

"Wouldn't that mean he'd have to swim there, he's made of rock isn't he?" Alcatraz asked with confusion. Lala giggled and grinned at Alcatraz.

"You're greatly underestimating our Sweetheart, he'll be waiting for us, just you wait and see." Lala said with her finger on her bottom lip and a grin on her face.

"Why do you need his protection, you and Melody make a perfect team anyway" Alcatraz asked, Lala sighed.

"What's my role in combat?" She asked.

"Cata-disc?"

"Nope"

"Cata-last?"

"Close, but no cigar"

"Catfish?"

"Okay now you're not even trying" Lala sighed "catalyst, I make everyone else's semblance stronger, but doing that makes me vulnerable, so Sweetheart is required." A bell sounded then a voice came over the speakers on the bus.

"Next stop, Vale shopping district." The driver said in a grizzled voice. The bus came to a stop and the doors creaked open, everyone stepped out of the bus, team JNPR along with Melody and Lala, split from the rest of the group to go back to Beacon.

"Good luck on your hunt, JNPR!" Alcatraz shouted behind them, waving.

"So, we gonna get the food now?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Alcatraz come here" Petros said reaching into his bag, when Alcatraz got to him Petros placed a collar around his neck, a pair of spikes inserted themselves into Alcatraz's neck bones, causing him to shudder.

"Disgusting" Blake spat.

"What is?" Alcatraz asked, adjusting the collar.

"Just because you look like a Grimm, you have to wear a goddamn shock collar" Blake growled, her anger radiating passionately.

"We've been over this, Blake" Alcatraz attempted to reassure her "I'm honestly fine with it, I mean, just going into the city is a privilege for someone like me I look menacing, plus the electricity is only administered if Petros thinks I step out of line."

"It's still unacceptable" Blake said, scowling at the collar.

"I think it suits you" Weiss snickered "all dogs need a collar" earning her a venomous look from Blake.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, princess?" Blake hissed, confronting Weiss.

"Pets must be on leads at all times in the shopping district" Weiss said "so he should consider himself lucky to be without a lead, but I suppose if the Faunus don't have to be on leads, he can get off with just a collar." Weiss smirked and Blake growled angrily at her.

"You two, stop fighting right now" Ruby said stepping in between the two, Weiss and Blake turned away from each other, Weiss walked with everyone, Alcatraz gave Ruby a signal, that it was okay to continue without them, Ruby rejoined the group leaving Blake and Alcatraz alone.

"If you don't hurry we will get left behind, you know" Alcatraz said softly.

"I don't want to go anywhere with her" Blake mumbled.

"Too bad you don't get to choose" Alcatraz said, he was on all fours behind Blake, he bumped his body into the back of her knees, causing her to fall onto his back. Blake involuntarily sat on his back as he started to move along the pavement; Blake's eyes widened.

"How are you not humiliated?" Blake asked, confused.

"I don't get humiliated, I don't believe I can anymore" Alcatraz said as he caught up to everyone else, still lagging behind some distance. Weiss and Ruby seemed to be arguing at the front of the group.

"I don't believe I've asked, where did you come from Alcatraz?" Blake asked.

"I come from a small mining town called Orre" Alcatraz replied with a smile.

"I know that, but before that?" Blake asked, adjusting her seat to be more comfortable. Alcatraz's eyes darted around.

"I don't want to talk about that" Alcatraz said bluntly, Blake noticed just how real Alcatraz was being, to a point where he just didn't seem like himself.

"I see, sorry for asking" Blake stumbled to say.

"It's fine, you didn't know it would upset me" Alcatraz said, a swift shake of his head snapping him back into reality. "Also..."

"What?" Blake pushed.

"Why are you always hiding?" Alcatraz said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, Blake's teeth clenched, her heart beat intensely and her eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about?" Blake said shakily "I'm not hiding, I'm right here, on your back."

"The real you isn't, you're not a Faunus right now are you?" Alcatraz said looking gloomily at the floor.

"How do you... Well what about the real you? Blake asked.

Alcatraz's face changed to one of confusion "explain."

"The red eyed you, why do you-" Blake started but she was interrupted by Alcatraz.

"Don't you dare associate me with that monster." Alcatraz snapped hatefully.

"But that's the real you isn't it?" Blake asked.

"Not even close, quite the opposite actually" Alcatraz said as he regained his composure.

"Then who or what is it?" Blake asked with a heightened sense of intrigue.

"A monster" Alcatraz said, not sure what to call him. "He is pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil" Blake said.

"He used to be a good guy" Alcatraz began to ramble, "but then he started to reject the experiments, he would only talk about escaping the fac...ility" Alcatraz realised what he was saying and quickly stopped, lowering his head in shame.

"What facility?" Blake asked "and what do you mean 'he', if he is you why do you refer to him in third-"

"Omega" Alcatraz said, his voice shaking a little at the word. Blake looked at him, confused.

"You mean the symbol?" Blake asked.

"That is his name, Omega" Alcatraz said with a clear indication that he hated the name as he spat the last word out.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"He went completely mad" Alcatraz explained "he had a friend, who he forced to run away, then I beat him to a bloody pulp, we both went back to the facility and his soul was put into my consciousness, at first I couldn't contain his pure hatred, he overtook me and forced me to kill everyone in the facility" Alcatraz began to choke, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't hate me, I didn't want to kill them." Blake's eyes widened, she realised that she had never seen Alcatraz get so upset before. Alcatraz shook his head violently, shaking his tears away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up."

Blake gave Alcatraz a second to compose himself, "it's okay, I didn't mean to make you cry" Blake took a moment to think, "how did you figure out about me being a Faunus?" She asked, trying to escape the sensitive subject.

Alcatraz sniffed, "your scent, remember when I went under the table and started smelling people? I was trying to figure out who the Faunus was, that's why I stopped at you." Alcatraz smiled as he returned to normal.

"How do you smell a Faunus?" Blake asked.

"They smell a lot like humans, but they have a very subtle smell of whatever animal they embody, you are a black cat are you not?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone." Blake pleaded, Alcatraz grinned.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Alcatraz said innocently. At that same moment Alcatraz noticed Yang drop back from the group and join them.

"Daw! Are Blake's leggies tired?" Yang said jokingly. Blake frowned, Alcatraz grinned.

"All aboard the Alcatraz express, toot toot!" Alcatraz said with a chuckle. Blake rose an eyebrow to the Grimm's odd actions.

"You better now, Blake?" Yang asked, setting aside her jokes. Blake smiled at Yang.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" Blake said happily.

"Hey Al?" Yang said, Alcatraz looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Alcatraz answered.

"You still up for tonight?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Alcatraz shouted. Blake had a flashback of the last time they went out together, they came back covered in bruises and Yang had a black eye.

"I'll come along too, just to watch" Blake announced. Yang and Alcatraz were surprised to hear that, given her calm nature.

"You're coming to root for me, Blakey baby?" Yang asked jokingly, Blake tried to frown but she let out a little chuckle instead.

"Just for that, I'm going to root for Alcatraz" Blake giggled.

"Toot toot!" Alcatraz said happily.

"You're not a train" Yang said bluntly, Alcatraz stuck his tongue out at Yang.

"Say, when did you two get so chummy?" Blake asked as she watched the two bickering.

"I suppose it started just before last Christmas, I was training against a punching bag and I spotted Al lying on a punching bag, I shouted him over and asked if he wanted to fight, he told me that I could go all out, and for once I'd finally found someone who could not only take hits from me, but someone who can dish out some serious punishment as well, so now every week or so we meet up at the local gym and beat the crap out of each other" Yang said, grinning at Alcatraz.

"Who wins?" Blake asked, Alcatraz and Yang looked at each other.

"Dunno" they said in unison.

"We both drop due to fatigue after about fifteen minutes" Yang said, shrugging. Blake rolled her eyes. Alcatraz looked forward to see Weiss, Ruby and Petros going into a grocery store about a street ahead of them. "Hey Al, if you call them on your scroll, we could just go straight to the gym now."

"Okay" Alcatraz said as he lowered himself to the ground, Blake hopped off, he then stood up, becoming over a foot taller than Yang, he fumbled in his shorts. "Oh yeah, I lost it, Blake can you call them?"

"You're gonna have to find it you know" Blake said as she took her scroll from her pocket, she brought the scroll up to her ear.

- in the store -

"My scroll's ringing!" Ruby said as she took out her scroll. "Oh hi Blake" she paused for Blake to speak "okee dokee," Ruby put the scroll back into her bag, she then turned to Weiss and Petros.

"What did she say?" Petros asked.

"Those three are gonna meet us back at beacon" Ruby said as she pushed the trolley forward. While moving down the isles, amidst the clatter of the trolley, Petros noticed something that he hadn't even remotely noticed earlier, Ruby had extremely prominent bags under her eyes.

"Ruby?" Petros asked, concerned.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked with a cheerful smile.

'I don't want to ruin her smile' Petros thought to himself, causing his face to melt into a smile "doesn't matter" Petros eventually said. Weiss came back with the shopping bags.

"We'd better get going" Weiss said lethargically.

"Long day?" Petros enquired.

"Yeah".

-a damaged mansion, the Emerald forest-

The withered vines worked hard to sew the last pieces of cloth together, finishing the doppelgänger of Ruby's combat gear.

"Perfection is a cruel mistress, but she has been benevolent to me now" Omega said as he inspected the apparel, running his claw along the fabric, he then picked up the dress and threw a bucket of water onto the floor, the eight vines plunged into the bucket, desperate for some of the precious liquid. Omega carefully placed the dress into a box and then he pulled out a scroll, marked by Alcatraz's emblem. "This is where it gets real interesting" Omega said with a maniacal grin.

-an hour later-

"This is the place" Ruby said, holding her scroll out in the darkened forest, looking up at the mansion that stood before her "honestly, how did Alcatraz get stuck in an ursa trap in the middle of a mansion, he's really nice but just so stupid sometimes." Ruby mumbled as she tightened her grip on her Crescent Rose. Ruby shook the scythe to remove the beowolf bits that adorned the blade and stepped up onto the rotten steps of the porch, that creaked in protest. "Alcatraz?" Ruby shouted, she didn't get a reply, instead four blackened vines burst through the floorboards and made an attempt to grab Ruby, who thwarted their attempt by speeding forward. When Ruby looked back, she saw the vines in full, they moved too lethargically and were too withered to belong to Alcatraz, she pulled up the Crescent Rose, squeezing the trigger four times, the high caliber rounds decimating the delicate plants, three dead vines dropped to the floor, the last retreating into the ground beneath the floorboards. Ruby cursed her fatigue for causing her to miss the last shot. The vine barreled towards her, sending floorboards and nails alike up in the air, she slammed the scythe into the floor, successfully executing the plant. Ruby turned and walked into the mansion, the mighty room that greeted her was ancient, rotting in places; she was not alone. The double doors that were across the room were separated by a gleaming red light, as Ruby registered the existence of the light the doors launched from their hinges, soaring through the air only to splinter and smash upon contacting the walls of the room. What stood in the doorway was the bearer of the omega symbol, his remaining eye glowing a bright crimson, his left socket still nurturing a small red dot at its centre, the markings resonating like bioluminescent blood vessels, all leading to the omega symbol on his chest. Omega grinned.

By the time Ruby recognized the grin it was too late, three of the withered vines sealed the door shut, Ruby brought up her rifle to shoot them but one of the vines, that had remained concealed until now, burst from the floorboards, and in a blizzard of dust, wood and splinters, the vine tore the weapon from Ruby's fingers, and threw it across the room. By the time Ruby turned around, Omega was upon her, she tried to run but his reaction time was quick, he swept his leg beneath Ruby, tripping her and condemning her to the floor. The vines that had been keeping the door closed re-emerged to wrap themselves around Ruby's limbs, pinning her to the floor. Omega dropped down to all fours over Ruby.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, her voice shaking with fear, Omega grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Omega said through his twisted smile "I want you" Ruby's eyes widened as one final link was made to that day eight years ago, in the old metal building. "There you go, you see now don't you? I've been waiting for this reunion for so long, waiting to have you for myself"

"Why do you want me?" Ruby asked as fear caused tears to stream down her face, Omega ignored her as he began to undo the strings of her corset by running one of his razor-sharp claws along it, Ruby began to shiver. "W-w-what are you doing?" Ruby stuttered fearfully as she desperately fought against the vine's iron grip, Omega continued to ignore her. Suddenly, Omega brought up one of his claws and slashed Ruby's blouse and, cutting a bit of her skin that lay beneath, Omega finally looked up at Ruby's face, tears streaming down it, he crawled over her body and brought his face right up to her's, his mouth opened and he slowly licked Ruby's tears up, savouring the taste. Omega moved back to his original position and, grabbing the hole in the blouse, tore Ruby's blouse open exposing her abdomen all the way up to the bottom of her bra.

Ruby had never been so scared in her life.

"How thick is your skin?" Omega asked, Ruby was too scared to utter a single word, Omega sighed, "I guess I'll have to find out" he drove one of his bladed fingers into her skin, then took it out and examined it, he then placed his talon back into Ruby's abdomen and began to cut diagonally. Ruby screamed in response to the tearing of her flesh, Omega stopped at the top of her hip. "This bit may hurt just a little bit more than the last", Omega plunged most of his forearm into Ruby, causing her to howl in pain, the markings on Omega's body shone with such intensity that Ruby had to close her eyes, after an agonising minute Omega removed his hand from Ruby, but now there was something in his hand, a floating light that every so often produced a rose petal that quickly dissolved into nothing, then reappeared again.

"My semblance is the ability to copy other semblances, but if close enough, I can copy a portion of the soul" Omega said as he examined the light in his hand. "Stitch her up" the vines brought Ruby to a sitting position and injected her with a painkiller, then began to close her wound with fibers, after about five minutes, all that was left was a scar across her body, the vines dropped her but she felt too weak to move. Ruby looked up to see Omega effortlessly dragging the corpse of a huge deathstalker across the room, a piece of its armoured carapace was missing, Omega put the Grimm down then put the soul in front of his symbol, which glowed brightly then the soul turned a reddish colour. Omega buried the soul into the deathstalker and the mass of flesh began to warp and move sickeningly, this disgusting dance of gore went on for a good few minutes, Ruby was still frozen by fear, once the dance had finished a figure rose from the corpse, pale white skin, markings all over her naked body and eyes just like Ruby's except with a tinge of red, in fact the figure was an exact copy of Ruby except with paler skin and covered in markings. Omega held his hand out to the new Ruby and passed her the box with the copy of Ruby's outfit in, she quickly took his hand and hopped off the body of the deathstalker then hugged Omega tightly. "Shall we take our leave?" Omega asked.

"Yes, yes! Anything for you, Master" the marked girl said, as the two left Omega threw Alcatraz's scroll next to Ruby. Ruby watched as the two stepped through the entrance, Omega took the clone's hand and they disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. As the petals dispersed, Ruby saw the figures of Blake, Yang and Alcatraz sprinting towards the mansion as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Author's notes: Thanks for reading, sorry this takes so long for me to write, I'm just lazy, but once again thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfic!


	13. Chapter 11: Heartbroken

Alcatraz swung his fist in Yang's direction, dodging to the right Yang countered by sending an uppercut into Alcatraz's stomach, a direct hit and a good aim, given Alcatraz's inhuman body was thrown a good eight feet into the air, he grinned, on his way back down Alcatraz slammed his fist into the top of Yang's head, knocking her to the gym floor. Alcatraz raised his foot to stomp on Yang but she curved her back to slide out of the way, causing Alcatraz to miss his attack, she then used her bent legs to catapult herself head first into Alcatraz, smashing into his jaw, Yang charged straight for the stumbling Grimm, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Alcatraz had the same idea, barreling across the gym towards Yang.

Suddenly, both Blake and Yang's scroll went off, signifying a team mate was in danger, Blake reached into her bag. Yang and Alcatraz slammed into each other, throwing punches, kicks and scratches alike at each other. Blake opened her scroll and saw the alert was from Ruby and showed the following readings: Low aura, disarmed, unmoving and her brain activity alluded to fearful.

"Ruby's in danger?" Blake mumbled, she then realised what she had read "RUBY'S IN DANGER" she screamed at the top of her lungs, getting Yang's attention; the fight stopped with Alcatraz falling over due to the sudden noise.

"What!?" Yang asked, beginning to worry, Alcatraz detected this negative emotion bursting from Yang's mind, 'such a good sister' he thought.

"Her tracker's still active, let's go get to her" Blake said calmly, contrasting Yang's panic. The three ran out of the room, sights set on the Emerald forest...

-Beacon Academy-

There was a knock on the team PALM door, Melody put her pen down and walked over to the door, she opened it to see a very worried Weiss Schnee.

"What's wrong?" The little girl asked.

"Ruby's in danger!" Weiss exclaimed, Melody's eye widened.

"I'll go get Lala, we'll meet you at the main entrance" Melody said, Weiss nodded and made her way down the hall.

When Weiss made it to the main entrance, she saw Sweetheart waiting at the entrance, a piece of seaweed on his shoulder. As Weiss approached the golem, two glyphs appeared above it, from the glyphs both Lala and Melody dropped onto the golem's shoulders.

"Where's Petros?" Weiss asked.

"He went down to Vacuo for the weekend, helping his older brother move or something" Lala replied "quickly Miss Schnee, hold onto Sweetheart's leg." Weiss placed her hand on the golem's pillar-like leg, her body began to disappear into glyphs, just like Melody, Lala and Sweetheart.

-The outskirts of the Emerald forest-

The pink glyph appeared on the grassy ground, it rose up and the figures of Lala, Melody, Weiss and Sweetheart appeared beneath it. Weiss looked to the darkening sky, a simple harbinger of the danger that was to come, Weiss shivered.

"Let's go" Melody said pointing her katana forwards, the golem began to move, it was surprisingly quick given its sturdy appearance, Weiss followed.

"Given our current speed, we are getting to Ruby in... Oh! And we are approaching from the opposite side to Blake, Yang and Al!" Lala exclaimed. Three minutes sped by in the heat of the moment as the four ran past all kinds of vegetation, they were close to Ruby now, as Lala's scroll showed, the back of an old, rotting mansion was visible, suddenly Sweetheart stopped running and stood still.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Melody asked, a little irritated by the golem's lack of effort.

"Danger" Sweetheart said in its monotone voice, raising a stone arm to point in front of it.

"Yes we know there's danger there that's why we-" Weiss began, she was interrupted by a bleached Alcatraz flying in a jump-kick position, straight into Sweetheart, sending the golem flying back into the trees and forcing Lala and Melody to jump off the abused stone, the white Grimm spared no time, it bound straight towards the downed Lala and raised both of its arms and brought them down on the girl, Lala's aura couldn't withstand such a hit. Lala screamed as the beast's fists slammed into her stomach, after it lifted them all she could do was retch and gasp for air, useless. Weiss readied Myrtenester to create a glyph to stop the beast, just as she was casting the glyph, she was knocked to the ground by an exact copy of Ruby, wearing an exact copy of Ruby's clothes, except its skin was much paler, her eyes had a tinge of red and she was covered in glowing red markings. The copy raised one of its hands and brought it down on Weiss, halfway to hitting, her hand morphed into the claw of a deathstalker, Weiss rolled out the way and the claw slammed into the mud next to her, spraying water and soil alike into the air, the copy's hand returned to normal. Melody slammed her katana into the bleached Alcatraz, with little effect, the omega-marked Grimm blocked the attack effortlessly, but didn't anticipate Melody's speed, with a bolt of lightning she reappeared behind the beast and drove her katana into its shoulder blade, then massive amounts of electricity flowed through the Grimm's body, causing some muscles to spasm uncontrollably, while others remained obedient to their master's will.

"Such power, as to be expected from a dragon of your magnitude" Omega said, impressed, then he grinned "but it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me!" Omega shouted, swinging his body forward and throwing Melody off, Melody hit the ground with a thud. Omega looked over to the Ruby clone, who was locked in close quarters combat against Weiss, Omega noticed her low aura then shouted "these ones aren't worth our time, we need to find the facility!" The clone jumped away from Weiss.

"Yes master! I'll play with you later, my sweet sugar icing!" The clone shouted, the two bolted off into the trees, Sweetheart was attempting to get up, but was pushed down as Omega used him as a launch pad, then the two disappeared into the night.

"What the hell just happ-" Weiss began, but she was interrupted by a cascade of wood, nails and splinters bursting from the back of the mansion, enthralled within them, was Alcatraz, he slowed down once he got to everyone. Melody picked Lala up, who was still coughing and clutching her stomach.

"It's no use, he's too quick, by far" Alcatraz muttered to himself, scowling at the forest. Weiss walked up to Alcatraz angrily.

"Explain. Now" she said through gritted teeth.

"Impossible, t-this, n-no this can't be happening!" Alcatraz stuttered fearfully as he stared into the darkness.

"What was that?" Melody asked as she and Lala helped Sweetheart up from his muddy bed.

"The thing that hurt Ruby, a monster, but how did he escape?" Alcatraz asked himself, he got no answer.

"Ruby!" Weiss squeaked "we still have to find her!" She started to walk towards the mansion but Alcatraz put his arm out to stop her.

"Yang's got her, don't worry" Alcatraz said with a sympathetic smile, Weiss smiled back, an expression previously unwitnessed by Alcatraz.

"Is she okay?" Weiss asked.

"We found her next to a hollow deathstalker skeleton at the entrance to the mansion" Alcatraz started "she was unconscious, drenched in her own blood and she had a huge stitched up wound on her abdomen"

"You said how did he escape, you know him?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately, I guess now you know about him and he's out, I should tell you the complete story" Alcatraz said with a questioning tone.

"Please do, we can walk home and you can tell us on the way" Weiss said with a sincere tone to her voice.

"Yep yep yep!" Lala said, Alcatraz and Weiss turned to see Melody and Lala sitting atop Sweetheart's shoulders.

"Haha! Muddy butt!" Melody giggled, pointing at Lala, who looked at the shoulder she was sitting on and saw it was absolutely covered in mud.

"Eww!" Lala said, hitting Sweetheart across the back of the head for not wiping himself off properly.

"Go on Al, tell us" Weiss said, Alcatraz was taken back by Weiss, not only had she addressed him without insulting him, she named him with his nickname.

"His name is Omega, he and I were created and kept in this facility, I can't for the life of me remember who owned it, but it got big funds from somewhere, I was part of the Sentinel project, if I remember correctly it consisted of: Alpha, Omega, Lambda, Theta and Delta. If you didn't guess already, my real name is Alpha, first... I was the first successful Sentinel, so I earned that name. Omega, last, he was the last of the Sentinels and envisioned as the most powerful but there were problems from the start, unlike me he hated the experiments, training and tests he had to go through, us Sentinels were going to be the ultimate replacement for both defence robots and huntsmen, pretty ironic, huh?" Alcatraz looked up at the sky. "Omega couldn't be contained easily and he escaped once, Delta was nearby and with superior strength and speed, along with no semblance to copy, managed to pin Omega down and bring him back to the facility. Omega then had his soul ensnared by mine, that wasn't without its dangers, if I got too angry or I felt too much bloodlust, Omega could take over, you've seen it before, red eyes." Weiss gave a nod of agreement. "After a few months Omega was released, he made a friend with Lambda, or Lia, as he called her, a few years passed and Omega accepted all the experiments because he had found a reason to do so, to play and talk with Lia, but me and Omega were the only two Sentinels that the facility wanted, so the others were rejects, when he heard that Lia and the other rejects were being, uh, disposed of. He lost it, grabbing Lia and running away with her into the nearby forest, by the time I had found him, he was surrounded by dead bodies and was holding Lia's, amputated, arm, I beat him up good, I even pulled his arm off, then the Professor, the head scientist, also the one who gave Lia's seed, so technically her mother, she came and took Omega away, I made my own way back to the facility." Alcatraz frowned. "Once I got back, some scientists escorted me to the polymerisation chamber, I saw Omega strapped in on one of the two tables, asleep, I saw the other table and calmly lay down on it, the machine began to rumble and work. Omega woke up, I'm not sure if it was the pain, the polymerisation or both but he began to scream, I watched as our souls fought in the machine, mine being constantly being reinforced and Omega's being suppressed, Omega's body had rejected his soul because it was put in too quick, so my soul quickly won the battle and Omega along with the polymerisation machine went still. I awoke feeling so full of hate, then Omega overtook me from within my soul, causing feelings of extreme bloodlust to take over and I lost all control and I attacked and killed one scientist and forced the other to release a nerve agent all over the facility, then when Omega tried to get me to kill the other scientist I only blinded her and decided to take the lighter from her pocket and I ignited the gas, ending the slow death by gas to everyone in the facility, destroying the machines of torture but exposed myself to the flames, I then found out my greatest weakness - immolation, I went berserk, suppressing Omega and flailing around aimlessly, when the inferno ceased, I simply lay in the broken facility, filled with regret, a few years went by and Omega resurfaced again when these young girls came in, the smaller one rubbing my snout, I heard a gunshot, the jolt startled me and Omega used my shock to take over, he made me slash the little girl, until the older one intervened and punched me in the face, I used a vine to strangle the little one and another to throw the older one across the room. The older one crashed into a set of controls and activated two turrets, I destroyed one of them but the other opened fire and damaged me, I used Omega's shock to take over again and flee, that's how I met Petros."

"Is Omega's semblance the same as yours?" Weiss asked inquisitively.

"No, being the first Sentinel, I was only meant to have a soul, not a semblance, Omega has not one but three semblances."

"What!?" Weiss, Lala and Melody said in cohesion, a look of shock plastered on their faces.

"Three" Alcatraz repeated "his first is the ability to copy the semblance of anyone around him and amplify its power, Delta could beat him easily because he doesn't have a semblance, second, regeneration, this one is odd as it always seemed to work when it wanted to, as if it had a mind of its own, the third and most certainly the worst was simply named Ohm, I have no clue what it did, but it allowed him to get perfect scores on all the training courses."

"Last question" Weiss stated, Alcatraz nodded "why did he have a marked Ruby with him?"

"That's why Ruby had a cut on her body, he must have used a copy of Ruby's soul to manifest a copy of her from the deathstalker's flesh."

"That's, disgusting" Lala said with a scowl.

"Why would he do that?" Weiss asked, barely holding back her rage.

"I have no idea, but if he is acting this overtly, he's up to something" Alcatraz said with a frown.

-Beacon medical ward-

Ruby awoke to find herself lying in a white bed by the window of the medical ward, she had no energy, she attempted to move but her body refused to obey, she looked to her left to see Yang talking, with tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't hear her over the sound of her heartbeat thumping in her temples. Yang soon stood up and walked out when a nurse said something to her. Ruby could soon feel energy returning into her body, she lay there staring at the ceiling for about an hour, suddenly Ruby saw two blue eyes in the shadows in front of her bed, there was a gust of wind and a girl appeared on all fours above Ruby, she was wearing a grey suit of armour with a blue lambda symbol, her left arm was completely mechanical and she had a sniper rifle clipped to her back. She smiled manically.

"Kyaa!" Ruby squeaked, shuffling backwards, she then got distracted by the state of her torso, "I'm covered in bandages" she muttered to herself.

"Hi, covered in bandages, I'm Lambda, but you can call me Lia!" The girl said excitedly with a giggle, her eyes snapped to Ruby's torso, "wow, Omega got you good, huh?"

"Omega?" Ruby said confused.

"He's like a white and red version of Alpha" Lia tried to explain.

"Alpha?" Ruby said looking questioningly at the blue haired girl.

"You hang out with him all the time" Lia exclaimed, with that, Ruby remembered "whaddya call him, Alcatraz, I think."

"I've got to warn everyone!" Ruby said, Lia pushed her down onto the bed.

"You, have to stay in bed, your soul needs time to recover" Lia said with a sense of command in her voice.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted from the doorway, raising one of her gauntlets at Lia, who took one look at Yang, then with a gust of wind, she disappeared. "Are you okay?"

-an old metal building-

Team JNPR entered the great central room, weapons drawn, cornering the Nympha, which had a white left side to its face, which Alcatraz blew off in the Amethyst forest, Ren noticed, but thought it irrelevant to mention. The Nympha, realising it was cornered, flapped its wings frantically, spreading a fine red powder around it, it then blew it in a continuous stream towards the huntsmen.

"Respirators, on now!" Jaune commanded, his team obeyed, swiftly applying the small grey mouthpieces. The Nympha shrieked in frustration, then opening its mandibles it charged at Jaune, who raised his shield in its retracted form, catching the Nympha's charge, Jaune swung his blade at the butterfly's face, as Jaune's sword came close to the left eye, the eye widened and released a burst of energy, sending Jaune flying back.

"Did I give you permission to use my eye like that?" Said a voice from behind team JNPR, it spoke calmly but the Nympha began to quake with fear. Team JNPR turned to see a bleached Alcatraz standing in the entrance to the giant room they were fighting in, next to him a marked clone of Ruby stood. The Nympha began to ascend but Ohm created a glyph and launched herself into the Nympha, scaling its back and with one swift tug she tore the beast's wings off, creating a glyph to force its descent to land in front of Omega. Team JNPR watched in horror as the Nympha shrieked in pain as Omega crushed its back, then with a sickening crunch, it stopped its struggle to survive. Omega placed his hand on the left side of the Nympha's face, the white side of its face began to disappear and the skin and fur on Omega's face returned, finally the left eye of the Nympha dissipated; Omega's eye returned.

"Al, Ruby, what happened to you two?" Pyrrha asked, worry infecting her face, Omega looked at Ohm, who shrugged.

"I don't know who you are talking about" Ohm said with a giggle, "but that look on your face, it's so cute that I want to snap your neck!" Ohm had her face cupped in her hands and she was hopping on the spot, infatuated with Pyrrha's worried face. Pyrrha felt a vibration in her pocket, she took out her scroll, there was a text on screen: Weiss Schnee: 'there is a white Alcatraz with an omega symbol being followed by this clone of Ruby, they attacked us, last we saw they were headed in your direction. It has put Ruby into intensive care. Be careful it's very strong.' Pyrrha looked up at the beast that was scanning the room with its eyes.

"Now as much as I love making friends-" Omega began.

"You hurt Ruby, you bastard!" Pyrrha shouted, charging towards Omega with her spear raised, Ohm quickly intercepted the charge, grabbing Pyrrha's spear with her hand, Pyrrha tried to pull Milo from Ohm's grasp but she was much too strong, Pyrrha tried to activate her semblance but it seemed Ohm was jamming her semblance. Jaune saw Ren and Nora had engaged Omega, he then charged at Ohm.

"Get off her!" Jaune shouted swinging his sword upwards towards Ohm, who sprung up to avoid the blade, ending in a handstand over Pyrrha, she finished her rotation and kicked the back of Pyrrha's legs, causing her to fall to the floor, stunned, with one last leap, Ohm jumped into the air above Pyrrha, snatching Milo and coming down with the spear aimed at Pyrrha's neck, the metal rushed to meet Pyrrha's skin. Just before the spearhead drove itself into the spartan's neck; Jaune's sword intercepted the spear and disarmed Ohm of her stolen weapon, Jaune then charged towards Ohm with his shield raised, knocking her down, she quickly got back up and charged at Jaune.

"Take that!" Nora shouted as she slammed her hammer into Omega's shoulder, causing him to recoil, as he did Ren jumped and kicked the Grimm in the side of the head, he then fired a few bullets into the Grimm's face, and jumped away with a somersault as Omega swung his claw at Ren, missing by a millimeter. Nora swung again in the direction of the Grimm, Omega had had enough of being pushed around, he hopped out of the way of Nora's attack with a disturbing smile on his face, a crescent of malice. Omega parried Nora's hammer, disarming her, she looked at her assailant with fear in her eyes, raising his foot, Omega kicked Nora to the ground and his eyes lit up, a claw flew towards Nora, just before it hit her, it was blocked; Ren. Nora looked at Ren in the eyes, an acknowledgment of dread as Nora looked to Ren's chest and saw a red thing on his chest, when it came into focus Nora could see what it was; a heart.

"REN!" Nora shouted, tears falling down her face as Ren fell backwards, his heart being lifted above Omega's open jaws, dropped and ensnared within Omega's mouth, a single gulp dropping the organ into the abyss, Omega then began to approach Nora's fallen figure, Nora closed her eyes tightly and accepted her fate. There was the bang of a rifle, and some shouting as Nora's fear forced her to slip into unconsciousness...

Authors notes: and it's finally here... Please don't kill me, I'm just leading into my final exams so I never have much free time these days (not an excuse, I swear), so yeah remember, reviews are always appreciated (good or bad) and as always, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic and have an awesome day!


	14. Chapter 12: The Beast Awakens

Nora opened her eyes, she could see the stars above her, they were moving quickly across the sky, she was being carried. There was a loud thumping following her, she could make out the figures of Jaune and Pyrrha sprinting alongside her, her carrier must be very strong to be able to keep up with Jaune and Pyrrha, Alcatraz! Nora looked up to see, a girl? Her long blue hair was flowing in the wind, Nora leaned back to see what was following them, a thing that looked very similar to Alcatraz, except it was much bigger, at least three times the size, its skin was dark green and torn, it was extremely muscular and its mouth was stitched shut, it didn't have a left arm, instead, three tentacles wrapped around each other to form a makeshift arm. Oddly the beast didn't seem angry, its large purple eyes seemed forlorn and sorrowful.

"What is that?" Nora asked, still somewhat dazed, unable to register the threat.

"Oh? You're awake, that's Delta, the strongest of the Sentinels" Lia said, panting "he isn't evil, please don't try to attack him, Omega sent him after us but he can't help but follow orders." The running continued for a long time, weaving in and out of trees, then Delta bulldozing them, the abused tree bark snapping and cracking under the force of the beast. Lia spoke up, "We can stop running now." Everyone stopped abruptly, including Delta, "that should be far enough to trick Omega into thinking you're on his side." Delta's eyes lit up and Lia rubbed his snout "you did good, now go on home" Lia said with a smile as she kissed the beast's nose. Delta turned and lumbered back through the woods.

"Who stitched his mouth shut?" Pyrrha asked as the beast melted into the shadows of the trees.

"He did," Lia replied, "he wanted to be an observer, he believed that he couldn't respect the true beauty of the world if he got himself too involved with the affairs of others, and so he stitched his mouth shut."

"That's, a bit excessive, don't you think?" Jaune asked, Nora suddenly began to pant as she realised what had just happened, panic overtaking her and hysteria ready to pounce, with a swift movement Lia hit Nora on the back of the neck, knocking her out, cold.

"Why'd you do that?" Jaune asked Lia aggressively.

Lia sighed, "Grimm are attracted to negativity, if she got all panicky now, every Grimm on this side of the planet would come for us." Lia began to walk, Pyrrha and Jaune followed closely.

"So... Lia was it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup" Lia replied with a smile.

"Is that rifle on your back your weapon?" Pyrrha enquired, eyeing the silver sniper on Lia's back.

"That? God no, I hate sniper rifles, this is a tranq gun" Lia said with a giggle, "my weapons are those two SMGs on my belt, Amplitude and Frequency.

"What happened to your arm?" Pyrrha asked.

Lia looked at her left arm with a sad look on her face, "Omega tore it off."

"Oh my-, sorry for asking" Pyrrha said apologetically.

Lia smiled at the spartan "it's fine, you didn't know, and I suppose it's only a matter of time before someone asks about a bloody mechanical arm, ha ha!" Lia turned forward, through the trees, Beacon could be seen. "That was pretty quick for six miles!"

"We really ran that far?" Jaune asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Time flies when you're running from a gargantuan Grimm" Lia said with a giggle.

"Well, we need to have a word with Ozpin" Jaune said as his gaze moved on to Nora.

"Yeah" Pyrrha said, her voice a little shaky, "this is gonna be tough." Tears had formed in Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes, Ren...

-Beacon-

Blake, Alcatraz and Weiss sat in the library, despite it being past midnight, and Lala and Melody had gone to bed.

"Omega... Damn" Weiss said, her face a mix of intrigue and disgust.

"I should have warned-" Alcatraz began, he was cut off by the sound of the library doors being kicked open, everyone looked in the direction of the double doors, the blue haired Sentinel stood there, Nora cradled in her arms; Alcatraz's eyes widened.

"Long time no see, Alpha!" Lia cheered as she placed Nora in the seat next to the Grimm.

"Lambda, what happened to Nora?" Alcatraz asked, eyes narrowed.

"Omega..." Lia began, stopping to think of what to say, Alcatraz's eyes widened with dread pushing them open, "he killed Ren." The room fell into a deafening silence, Weiss' hands went to her mouth, Blake shivered, holding her head in her hands, Alcatraz's face turned into a snarl.

"Omega has to die" Alcatraz rasped.

"Now now, Omega had to have had a reason to kill-" Lia began, she was interrupted by Alcatraz wrapping his claws around her neck and lifting her off the floor.

"You bitch, you always side with that twisted monster" Alcatraz snarled, increasing his grip on Lia's neck.

"Alcatraz! Attacking her won't solve anything" Blake shouted, Alcatraz looked at Lia, whose face had turned purple and she was weakly struggling. Alcatraz dropped her.

"Explain. Now." Alcatraz said with a venomous look on his face. Lia lay on the floor and regained her breath.

"Where... do I start?" Lia said as she prepared to explain what happened when she got to JNPR and when they ran from Delta.

-the ruined facility-

Omega pulled the tranquilizer dart from his neck and looked down at Ren's dead body, he turned to Ohm, who was busy poking the Nympha's eye socket.

"Hey Ohm, eat this guy, he'll start stinking up the facility if we leave him here and it'd be a waste to throw him out" Omega said heartlessly.

"Kay!" Ohm sang, two white nevermore wings sprouted from her back and unfurled, she then fluttered over to Ren's body and sank her teeth into his neck as her wings returned to her body.

"Getting used to your ability?" Omega asked with a grin, Ohm turned to look at Omega, a piece of flesh resting in her mouth and she nodded erratically with a manic grin, then returned to her meal. The doors to the large room were pushed open; Delta lumbered in, then moved to the room he was originally sleeping in before Omega awoke him and lay on his stomach, and watched the two at work with his large, purple eyes. Omega was dragging a tank of fire dust across the room, "little help, Delta?" Omega asked, smiling at the giant Sentinel, who replied by narrowing his eyes at Omega, Omega stopped what he was doing and walked up to Delta, "oh yeah, I forgot, you hate me, don't you?" Delta slowly nodded, never once breaking his venomous eye contact with the smaller Sentinel. "Just keep quiet, that should be easy for you, shouldn't it?" Omega grinned with a sinister chuckle, "I mean, you did just stare at Theta as they executed her in cold blood ten years ago!" Delta's hand clenched into a fist, but he did not strike, he knew very well of the power that Ohm possessed and so he pulled his gargantuan form off the cold metal floor and lumbered across the room; he walked through the large metal arch that was the entrance to the huge room, disappearing into the dark corridor, shedding a single tear as he left the room.

"Omega, I'm done!" Ohm shouted, Omega turned from the entrance to see Ohm sitting next to a completely bare skeleton with bloody and torn clothing all around it.

"You didn't leave any for me?" Omega said sarcastically.

"You got the best bit though" Ohm countered.

"Fair point" Omega agreed with a grin.

"Why can't we kill Delta?" Ohm asked, playing with Ren's collarbone.

"We could, it would just take a while and now that we have killed one of them, Alpha's gonna start rallying them up to kill us, so we need to get this done" Omega replied, getting back to dragging the fire dust across the room.

"What's my job again?" Ohm asked.

Omega grinned, "to become a dragon." Omega hooked up the fire dust canister to a generator, the facility groaned and the lights came to life, the long dead machines breathing once more, Omega laughed manically, his voice booming from his lungs, "I AM OMEGA, THE END OF ALL THINGS... And there will be retribution."

-Beacon-

Lia had finished explaining how she and JNPR escaped from the facility.

"So Delta's alive, what of Theta?" Alcatraz asked, Lia shrugged.

"I didn't encounter her, but that doesn't mean she isn't there, she's real good at hiding, being a living semblance and all that" Lia said with her signature giggle.

"You mentioned that the clone of Ruby's name was Ohm" Alcatraz said, "does she have his secret semblance?"

"Most likely, although I can't think of why he'd need such a servant" Lia said, fiddling with one of the gyros in her arm.

"I remember Omega saying something about a dragon when Melody attacked him, what did he mean, dragon?" Weiss asked.

Alcatraz's eyes widened "that's... Her greatest form, I mean dragons are super powerful semblances, meaning if she maximised her power she could transform into a giant beast with an immense amount of power, however she would need a long time to recover from that kind of energy usage, it's one of the things that the facility was researching, that would explain her eye, it's a dragon's eye, that's why she hides it. So that must mean... Ohm could be a catalyst, he could be using her to create a dragon."

"That's ridiculous" Lia retorted.

"Give me a better explanation you stupid bit-" Alcatraz began, but he got distracted as Nora woke up, her eyes filled with tears, she got up, her breathing still shaky.

"I... I... I'm g-going to bed" Nora stuttered, on the verge of bursting into tears; she walked out of the room. The four sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go see Ruby, whose with me?" Blake asked.

"I'll come" Weiss answered, Alcatraz and Lia stood up, a silent compliance.

As Alcatraz left the room on all fours he was reminded of the last time he walked out of the library, Nora was giggling on his back and he was smiling, but now Alcatraz didn't feel any such emotions, quite the opposite.

"Lambda?" Alcatraz asked.

"Please Alcatraz, call me Lia" Lia requested.

"Fine, Lia?" Alcatraz asked again, a little agitated.

"What's up?" Lia asked.

"Where'd you get that arm and the armour?"

"I made them" Lia said with a giggle, "I mean I am Lambda, the smartest of the Sentinels."

The group entered the infirmary, Ruby looked up from her sitting position to see the group, Yang spun her chair around to see them as well, Ruby caught Alcatraz's gaze with an uncharacteristically venomous look.

"You" Ruby said getting out of her bed and approaching Alcatraz, both her injured body and Yang attempted to stop her but she shrugged them both off, she stood about a metre away from him, looking him directly in the eyes; "about seven years ago, you attacked me, didn't you?"

Alcatraz's eyes widened at the realisation of what he had done, his entire body began to shake and he fell to his knees, staring at the floor, "oh god, I'm so sorry, please forgive me Omega made me do it!" Alcatraz shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't forgive you," Ruby said, Alcatraz looked up, "because it's not your fault, your aura feels nothing like the one seven years ago, but this monster Omega? He reeks of it." Ruby put out her hand, "prove you're not like him and help me to hunt down this evil creature." Alcatraz took Ruby's hand and they both grinned.

-three days later-

Petros sat in the bullhead as his scroll beeped, he took it out to see a text from his brother:

"Hey bro, hope you like the new magnetic return system for your ThunderFairy, thanks for helping me move my stuff, and you and Yang should work out, anyway cheers and say hi to Alca-dude for me"

Petros rolled his eyes as the bullhead approached Beacon.

-three weeks later-

The shattered moon rose above the abandoned facility, Omega sat in the main room and Ohm lay sleeping in Delta's old containment cell, Omega smiled, thanking the facility's radar scrambler for covering him for so long against Ozpin's bullhead patrols. Cardin Winchester walked into the room with a large sack over his shoulder. He placed the sack on the floor.

"Okay Omega I got what you asked for" he said, Omega looked at the sack.

"Many thanks friend, I can now assure I won't kill your mother, now leave and forget everything or I will make you regret it" Omega said with a grin, Cardin scurried away with a whimper. Omega turned to the sack and opened it, revealing its contents, Melody lay, in her pyjamas, inside staring back at Omega with one eye angrily, her hands and feet were tied together and there was a large amount of tape covering her mouth, Omega picked her out and threw her onto the floor, Ohm suddenly fluttered over on a pair of white nevermore wings, she pulled out a revolver from her belt and placed it on Melody's head, Melody's eye widened in fear.

"There's only one fate for you" Ohm said with a malicious grin across her face. Electricity bounced around Melody's form, a lightning cloud formed, Ohm stepped back as Melody disappeared into the cloud.

"Awesome, a dragon" Omega said in awe, a pair of blue scaly wings unfurled and blew the cloud away, revealing a bipedal, two winged, long tailed, cyan eyed, sapphire scaled dragon, standing twice the height of Omega it lowered its head to screech in Omega's face, Omega and Ohm approached Melody's scaly form, Omega grinned, "it begins."

Hey friends, sorry for the always late chapter uploads, I'm just REALLY busy with exams at the moment but I managed this chapter, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!


End file.
